


Над пропастью лжи

by Loftr



Series: Dark. Всё плохо и будет только хуже [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actors, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Character Death, Conflict, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Psychology, Rape, Smoking, Thriller, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Рsychopathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Он всегда добивается желаемого, вне зависимости от того, что нужно сделать. Даже если нужно сбить человека. Даже если нужно травить его. Даже если возникнет тёмная, ужасная симпатия. Он, мать его, актёр и весь мир для него – театр!
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Hiddleston
Series: Dark. Всё плохо и будет только хуже [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Ненависть

**Author's Note:**

> Всё написанное является выдумкой автора. Все совпадения с реальными людьми, местами и событиями являются выдумкой автора. Все претензии автор готов выслушать и с удовольствием ответит на них (любые отзывы приветствуются).
> 
> ЗДЕСЬ НЕТ РОМАНТИЗАЦИИ НАСИЛИЯ! Если вы только ради пейринга и секса на этой странице - уходите. Я показываю психологические "перемены" человека, работа не является PWP.
> 
> Работа написана по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/569924
> 
> Стилизация (иллюстрация) от Fluoxetine Lannaher: https://64.media.tumblr.com/f4e51b9b53fd423034d4a8b3b8ae1f08/ba265e670696eb63-90/s2048x3072/066c7312a6dd0de3cf1cd03a2d7e740c2c521418.jpg

_10.20.2011_

_89 Paul St, Shoreditch, London  
EC2A 4NQ_

Это было эйфорией. Кончики пальцев мелко подрагивают, из-за чего телефон чуть ли не выпал на пол. Кафельный пол. Экраном вниз. Как множественные оргазмы или небольшой «бумажный» квадратик на языке. Как давно не переживал настолько сильно, что не мог собрать мысли воедино, но единственное немного успокаивало — прослушивание не провалил. Целый день в здании «СС»*, не ел со вчерашнего вечера… И слишком много людей вокруг, с которыми нужно быть милым, дружелюбным, открытым, не грубить. Что было тяжело. Особенно, когда его поставили перед фактом, что он не один, кто хорошо подходит на главную роль в грядущем фильме, и что нужно подождать немного, пока они всё решат.

— Не волнуйся, Том, двести процентов на то, что ты займёшь эту роль! — воодушевлённо произносит Роберт.

— Тогда зачем слушать непонятно кого, кто, ещё и ко всему, новичок?

— Раз пришёл, то я не могу отказать, — продюсер беззаботно пожимает плечами.

Томас Уильям Хиддлстон. Тридцать лет. Актёр с пелёнок — родители хотели видеть его известным, поэтому и пытались засунуть на все кастинги, во все школьные представления. Был рад? Был благодарен? Безусловно, потому что это уже стало смыслом его жизни.

За плечами Тома было несколько небольших театральных постановок, которые не особо хорошо выстрелили. И фильмы. Их тоже было не особо много, однако благодаря одному из проектов он познакомился с Робертом, что был светилом из светил, по крайней мере о нём так говорили, и выпускал он довольно кассовые ленты из-под своей руки. Были надежды, что это откроет ему лучшую жизнь, но, увы, эта «жизнь» повернулась к нему задницей.

У его матери оказалась онкология. Том не мог, когда он был единственным близким для неё человеком, когда был единственной опорой, бросить её одну, перебраться в Америку и продолжать развивать карьеру. А если бы не «выстрелило» и карьера бы пошла на дно? Рисковать, когда мама при смерти и в долгах? Последнее было самым ужасным… Она купила дом. Целое двухэтажное поместье, которое вообще не сдалось, но было её мечтой.

Судьба была… дерьмом. Судьба действительно была настоящей цистерной с дерьмом, которая опрокинулась на него. Первые месяцы о нём ещё писали, после «слава» сошла на нет. Том… Том винил себя в том, что решил пойти по довольно лёгкому пути, но он человек, обычный человек, на плечи которого взвалилось слишком много. Поначалу ушли деньги покойного отца, которые лежали в банке как раз-таки для чёрных деньков, однако их было слишком мало, чтобы покрыть все расходы, потом копейки, что остались в кошельке матери, а после стали кончаться и его собственные запасы.

Слишком лёгкий путь, мог ведь… Мог! Чёрт побери! Мог ведь! Что говорить, когда всегда добивался того, чего хотел, ни перед чем не останавливался, а здесь положил свою возможную карьеру на полку, уйдя в местный небольшой театр, где платили… было бы хорошо, если бы платили вовремя и по контракту. Хиддлстон, что не особо было похоже на него, молча закусил удила, потому что мама была важнее всего. А актёрство могло подождать и год, и два, потому что именно эта женщина дала ему хобби, которое переросло в заработок, которая всегда поддерживала, успокаивала, давала советы… и деньги на университет. Том был бы полной свиньёй, если бы бросил её в столь тяжёлом состоянии.

Сейчас же, оглядываясь назад, Хиддлстон понимал, что всё же сделал дурость и нужно было поступать так, как всегда, — в своих интересах. Долги, что уже были не только за «поместье», но и за лечение покойницы и её похороны, опасное знакомство, которое облегчало последние дни мамы и его собственные, где тоже должен был деньги, а ещё же нужно платить за еду, одежду, свет, Интернет, машину. Том, конечно же, мог продать свой автомобиль, но ауди две тысячи девятого года, которую признали в десятом году самым лучшим купе, продал бы лишь последний дурак. Он купил её на свою накопленную зарплату ещё два года назад и избавится от неё лишь тогда, когда полностью развалится на части.

Время тянулось долго. Мучительно долго, и Хиддлстон решает сходить за кофе, после чего занимает место у окна в холле так, чтобы с лёгкостью видеть дверь, что огораживала коридор от кабинета, в котором проходило прослушивание. Этот… Хемсворт взялся непонятно откуда — ни фильмов, ни сериалов, даже театральных постановок не было! Какого он припёрся именно сегодня в «СС»? Почему не завтра или вчера, когда не было Роберта?

Это должен был быть фильм по комиксам, что основывается на скандинавской мифологии, но… это была насмешка. Он, как человек, который прочитал данную серию комиксов, которого утвердили на роль, почти что, но которого на прослушивании решил перебить новичок, мог сказать с уверенностью, что этот фильм — глупость или стёб над обществом. Выворот мифологии настолько сильный, что от неё остались разве что имена.

Роль Тора, Громовержца, добра… Да плевать, кого играть, Томас мог спокойно быть как тупой горой мышц, так и серым кардиналом, особенно сейчас, когда ему нужно вновь входить в киноиндустрию и получать деньги. Конечно, был ещё вариант продать дом, но вряд ли кому-то нужна старая халупа, где всё находится на последнем издыхании.

Хемсворт был ярким, запоминающийся, и что-то в его глазах пробуждало гадкий червячок внутри, который так и шептал о том, что Тома не утвердят на роль Бога Грома. Отвратительно. Такой шанс, такая возможность, тем более под руководством Дауни-младшего, с которым работать хотели многие.

Кофе становится холодным и невкусным, часовая стрелка замирает на половине пятого. Хиддлстон уже находится в этом здании три часа, и хотелось лезть на потолок. Да, большую часть этого времени разговаривали с ним и слушали его, но уже один факт того, что сейчас Хемсворт общался с Робертом… Том пытался отвлечься на телефон, но волнение всё равно не даёт сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме кастинга. Он заучил нужные слова за десять минут, отыграл сценку настолько правдоподобно, что Дауни-младший долго не раздумывал над своим ответом, который, к сожалению, быстро поменялся, стоило только блондинистому нечто показаться в двери.

И стоило только подумать, в который раз, о Хемсворте, как всплывавшая в голове дверь открывается, выпуская в коридор мужчину. Радостного, улыбающегося, весёлого и… Томас всё понимает с первых секунд. Злость поднимается моментально красной пеленой перед глазами, как будто он враз стал разъярённым, бешенным быком, негодование, непонимание, как этот никто смог занять его место. Ничего же нет, никакого опыта, и Роберт должен понимать, что фильм с Хемсвортом провалится!

Внутри всё горело, пылало настоящим голубым пламенем, и Том сильнее бесится, когда в холле за несколько метров от него останавливается этот напыщенный индюк. Светлые глаза смотрят на него с сожалением, и Хиддлстон, заметив, как к нему хотят подойти, показушно отводит взгляд в сторону, замечая Роберта. Не нужна ему жалость от этого… блондина.

Поднявшись на ноги, Том нажимает на кнопку блокировки на боку телефона и идёт в сторону продюсера. И на его лице всё написано. Он проходит мимо Хемсворта, даже не смотря в его сторону и… Ещё и одеколон отвратительный. Какой человек, такое и всё, что окружает его. Томас моментально берёт себя в руки, пряча весь гнев под маской частичного разочарования и надежды. Надежды, что Кристофера взяли на какую-то второстепенную роль.

— Пройдём?

Но вопрос не звучит, как вопрос. Хиддллстон в ответ кивает головой и проходит в довольно просторный кабинет, где уже не было никого. Личная беседа…. Возможно, они смогут договориться, вне зависимости от того, какую плату нужно дать. Господи, у него одна жизнь и Том готов урвать себе абсолютно всё, что сможет, даже если по итогу оно ему не пригодится.

Дауни-младший долго молчит, подходит к столу и, сев на него, снимает очки. Томас всегда умел хорошо читать людей, поэтому сейчас ему не нужны были лишние слова. Жизнь несправедлива — он давно это усвоил, удачи не существует, и нужно было снова заручиться агентом, чтобы ему находили хорошие контракты. Но это тоже лишние расходы, которые он не может себе позволить.

— Понимаешь, Том, ты хороший актёр. Я ведь вижу в тебе искру и профессионализм, уж сколько через меня прошло, — мужчина тяжело вздыхает и массирует переносицу пальцами. — Но в данный момент я вижу Кристофера на роли Тора. Ты не такой… — он неопределённо ведёт рукой. — Ты понимаешь меня.

— Понимаю, — Хиддлстон тяжело вздыхает и отводит взгляд в сторону.

Конечно же он понимает. Пусть Томас и мог нарастить мышечную массу, но не до такой степени, как у Хемсворта. И ему нужно будет больше грима накладывать, нужно постоянно вести себя более харизматично, развязно, лучиться постоянно весельем… что было врождённым у кое-кого другого.

— У меня много знакомых, которые сейчас занимаются разработкой новых лент. Давай, ты дашь номер своего агента, и я передам…

— У меня нет агента, — перебивает его Том, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов и переводя взгляд с окна на продюсера.

— А… ладно. Есть твой мобильный, и мы точно что-то придумаем, — надев очки, Роберт берёт рядом с бедром небольшой блокнот и ручку, что-то довольно быстро чёркая на бумаге. — Я устраиваю вечеринку, приглашены все, до кого дозвонились мои помощники. Приходи, — оторвав лист с написанным адресом, он протягивает его Тому, который посчитал это обычной подачкой, чтобы частично извиниться и быстрее избавиться от него.

****

***

_10.22.2011_

_43 Charlotte St, Fitzrovia, London  
W1T 1RS_

Уёбок. Пусть Хиддлстон и не особо любил материться, даже презирал тех людей, которые не умеют нормально выражаться, но иногда, когда он сам был на грани, позволял себе пару крепких слов. Особенно тогда, когда его жизнь рушится из-за какого-то блондина, который и пальцем не пошевелил для своего успеха, а просто… повезло.

Эти дни проходят ужасно, потому что Том пожирал самого себя изнутри и потому что пообещал себе не пить и не брать ничего тяжелее алкоголя. Хватило один раз, теперь же, когда он возобновляется в своей карьере, пытается снова вернуться в актёрство, то ему нельзя было портить свою репутацию. Совсем. Даже если какой-то Хемсворт переходит дорогу и портит ему планы. Не страшно, совсем не страшно, потому что в его жизни и не такие были люди, которые теперь неизвестно кто, неизвестно где и неизвестно, живы ли вообще.

Эти два дня прошли… как в бреду. Томас всегда был откровенен с собой, поэтому мог прямо, смотря в зеркало, сказать, что с этими нервами он стал хреново выглядеть, что его план мести слишком детский и несовершенный, но он должен сделать всё, чтобы его запомнили, и запомнили, что такое переходить дорогу Хиддлстону. Пусть даже это было придумано на чувствах и не имело… и было трудновыполнимым, если он вообще соберётся с силами и выполнит то, что должен.

Должен? Да. И так было всегда. В школе, во время представления на Рождество, главная роль должна была достаться ему, но мальчик с параллельного класса решил выпендриться и… перетянуть одеяло на себя. Перетянул, бесспорно, это было даже красиво, когда он совершенно случайно поскользнулся на лестнице и сломал себе руку, проведя последнюю неделю дома. В театре тоже был человек, который возомнил себе, что может перейти дорогу Хиддлстону, за что отправился в больницу с отравлением алкоголем. О, ему всегда удавалось выходить сухим из воды и добиваться того, что было его.

Отец видел сына насквозь, постоянно говорил, что с «их мальчиком что-то не так». Том любил отца, однако тот не понимал, что это не «что-то не так», а простая амбициозность и желание построить свою карьеру. Благо, была мама, которая видела в нём святое дитя, что ещё прославит их фамилию. Жаль, что она не смогла дожить до этих дней.

Это был довольно невысокий дом среди таких же подобных строений вокруг, из которых исходили музыка, весёлый смех, разговоры. Возможно, ему сегодня повезёт даже больше, чем на то рассчитывал, но нужно быть… Поднимаясь на лифте на пятый этаж, Том старался взять себя в руки и убрать кислое выражение лица. Всё ведь хорошо, нет ничего страшного в том, что он хочет убрать конкурента. Не убить же.

Стоит двери лифта отъехать в сторону, как Хиддлстон вливается в атмосферу всеобщего веселья. С ним здороваются, с ним разговаривают, — фальшь. Всё это было настолько показушным, что Томаса начинало тошнить от этой показушности других, когда с его лица не сходила такая же приторно-добрая улыбка. Пентхаус был погружён в полумрак, который разбивался разноцветными подсветками, негромкая музыка сливалась с чужими разговорами, от бара исходил сладковатый запах спиртного и простых закусок. «Цирк уродов», — мелькает в голове у Томаса.

Разговор с Робертом был слишком быстрым и поставил все точки после сомнений, обрывая их, — роль ему не светит. Сдержаться было очень тяжело, чтобы не высказать всё, что он думает о «Кристофере, что был рождён для Громовержца», и о том, что «я точно найду тебе что-то такое, с чем ты ворвёшься в Голливуд». Дауни-младший был уже изрядно весёлым, поэтому Хиддлстон мог лишь с улыбкой сказать, что «ничего страшного в этом нет, что такая жизнь и что эта неудача заставит только поднять руки, а не опустить их».

Сидя за барной стойкой, Том мысленно разделывал Хемсворта на мелкие куски и кормил ими бездомных котов, понимая, что его жестокость только усиливается с каждым новым глотком виски. Наверное, не стоило пить, ведь ещё за руль садиться, но Томас не может остановить себя… лишь бы только перестать думать о сорвавшейся с крючка роли, которая бы дала ему возможность жить в прекрасном доме, пить самый дорогой виски, питаться в самых лучших ресторанах.

Хиддлстон поднимает руку, привлекая внимание бармена к себе, и показывает двумя пальцами об «обновлении» стакана. Какой же он жалкий, топит свою ненависть и разочарование в спиртном и… Внимание привлекает севшая рядом с ним девушка, и Том, заинтересованный возможной перспективой на ночь, поворачивается к ней лицом, приветливо улыбаясь. Довольно типичная для американки внешность, о чём свидетельствует квадратный подбородок, тонкая линия носа и бровей, которые выделяли светло-карие глаза, шоколадного оттенка волосы волнистыми прядями спускались по плечам, подчёркивая глубокое декольте тёмно-серого, почти что чёрного, жилета. Красивая.

— Том, — он протягивает руку к девушке.

— Джейми.

Ему улыбаются в ответ и вкладывают свою ладонь в его, позволяя несильно сжать на пару секунд. Разговор точно пойдёт хорошо и, возможно, он сможет, наконец-то, забыть о Хемсворте. Но Томас сомневался в том, что так просто забудет ту сволочь, которая сломала ему жизнь.

— Ты тоже подруга Роберта или отвоевала себе роль прекрасной богини в грядущей эпопее?

— Роль, — улыбка так и не сходила с её лица. — Сиф. Мне дали роль боевой подруги Громовержца. А ты?

— Пусть это останется моей небольшой тайной, которая придаст мне больше загадочности.

Флирт всегда давался ему легко, как и менять «маски». Том не следит за ходом времени, только старается не прикасаться к своему стакану, чтобы остаться более-менее трезвым. Оказывается, о нём помнят, раз Джейми правильно называет два сериала, в которых ему довелось сыграть до ухода, оказывается, к нему даже на одно представление в театр ходили — это, безусловно, поднимает себялюбие настолько, что Хиддлстон делает шаг вперёд.

Неоднозначный комплимент, двусмысленная фраза… и всё обрывается, когда Джейми говорит, что у неё есть парень. Чтоб весь мир в аду горел! Том извиняется довольно искренне, потому что ему любая репутация важна, и с сожаление смотрит вслед Александер, залпом осушая свой стакан. Отвратно. Как будто в помоях выкупался.

— Не занято?

Низкий голос раздаётся совсем рядом и почему-то слышится громче, чем царящий вокруг шум. Почему-то… Стоит только поднять взгляд от телефона, как в лёгкие не попадает воздух. Он. Чёрт возьми! Он! Это блондинистое нечто с голубыми глазами в какой-то серой футболке, чёрных джинсах и таком же пиджаке, если это пиджак.

— Ты уже сел.

Как же тяжело быть добрым и… словно ничего не произошло. Гадство. Сидит здесь, как будто ничего не произошло. Как будто не забрал его роль. Том мысленно представляет, как выхватывает у бармена нож, которым он нарезал лайм, вонзает его в горло Хемсворта, чтобы, прокрутив пару раз и сделав большую дыру, резко дёрнуть в сторону. О-о, он бы с удовольствием ощутил горячую кровь на своих руках, впитал бы в себя алый оттенок и хвастался бы перед всеми. Ненормально. Перепил. Поэтому на пьяных чувствах и думается всякое.

Нужно быть сдержанным, приветливым и… дружелюбным. Бедро ожигал небольшой пакетик с мелкой белой крошкой, который покоился в кармане брюк, что подталкивало «настроить отношения» и опозорить. Возможно, о нет, Томас был уверен, точно, Роберт увидит, кого взял на главную роль в свой фильм и изменит решение. И, конечно же, в его пользу.

— Мы ещё нормально не знакомы, — продолжает Хемсворт, на что Том с трудом заставляет себя не закатить глаза. — Я Кристофер, можно просто Крис.

— Томас Хиддлстон.

Более официально, чем хотел, но он пожимает протянутую руку. Пускай. Будет в глазах Хемсворта таким идеальным британцем, джентльменом, что чтит правила хорошего тона. Молчание затягивается, но Хиддлстон не спешит первым нарушать его. Зачем, если это к нему пришли и хотят что-то сказать? Том ловит себя на том, что ещё ко всему виду мужчины его раздражает и его глупый хвостик на затылке, который подвёрнут так, чтобы создалась петля. Слишком… очень сильно фиксируется на этом Крисе.

— Я бы хотел извиниться за то, что… прямо из-под носа увёл у тебя эту роль, — всё же произносит Хемсворт.

— О, — Том удивлённо смотрит на мужчину. — Это лишнее. Всё же, актёрство такое: на ком смотрится роль лучше — тот и в выигрышном положении. Моя же жизнь не заканчивается на этом, есть и другие фильмы, театры.

— Просто ты так… Да, — Хемсворт более расслабленно улыбается и заметно расслабляется. — Я, по правде сказать, не думал, что оно так получится. Мне позвонил Уильям, мой агент, и сказал, что Дауни-младший проводит прослушивания.

Ему продолжают что-то говорить, но Том уже ничего не слышит. Агент. У этого… этого был агент! Непонятно с какой горы спустился этот Хемсворт, а у него уже был агент, чтоб его. Хиддлстон старался дышать ровно, чтобы гнев не брал над ним главенство, чтобы не сбить с лица и с голоса дружелюбие и относительно добрую харизму… Сложно. Как же это было сложно.

— …и я надеюсь, что мы поработаем вместе. А если нет, то станем хорошими знакомыми.

— Это звучит, как тост, — засмеявшись, Том поднимает руку, чтобы привлечь внимание бармена к себе. — Два пастиса.

Мутно-желтоватый оттенок скроет порошок, который вряд-ли успеет раствориться в прохладном напитке. План выстраивается сам по себе и настолько быстро, что Хиддлстон начинает верить в удачу. Криса отвлекает какой-то парень, из-за чего мужчина благополучно поднимается и становится спиной к барной стойке так, что почти что полностью закрывает его. Уж руки точно, что позволяет поспешно достать небольшой пакетик из кармана брюк, когда бармен ставит перед ним два стакана и отходит к другому клиенту.

Вот она — возможность. Возможность, которую нельзя упускать, потому что… Но ведь если кто-то увидит, то это может потянуть на уголовную ответственность, а попасть в тюрьму из-за этого Хемсворта ой как не хотелось. Он накручивает себя настолько, что злость начинает руководить им. Надорвав уголок пакетика и в который раз убедившись, что всем абсолютно всё равно, что он делает, Том высыпает белый порошок в чужой стакан, который, соприкоснувшись с жидкостью, едва заметно начинает выделять пузырьки. Хорошо, что есть небольшая пена, скрывающая это, хорошо, что Хемсворт возвращается к нему через минуты три, хорошо, что на его лице ничего не написано.

— За хорошее знакомство? — Том поднимает свой стакан и приветливо улыбается.

— Безусловно.

Стук стекла о стекло тонет в общем шуме и Том пригубляет желтоватый напиток, совершенно не чувствуя вкус. Волнение и предвкушение — вот, что лежало на кончике языка и разрасталось в мозгу. Как же он хотел увидеть позор Хемсворта, как же хотелось потопить его и получить то, что изначально предназначалось ему.

Время идёт, но ничего не меняется. Хиддлстону начинает казаться, что дозировка была слишком маленькой и что его желание отомстить можно спокойно спускать в унитаз, но речь Хемсворта становится более вялой и бессвязной. О да, и как же настроение стремится вверх, когда, оставив его одного, Кристофер пошёл в толпу.

Бесподобное представление в виде невменяемого Хемсворта, который лез обниматься к каждому и пытался раздеться, потому что жарко. О-о, лицо Роберта нужно было видеть, лица всех присутствующих нужно было видеть. Только, к сожалению, Крис уходит слишком быстро с этого «банкета», чтобы не натворить большего и не порадовать его своим падением. Уходит… как и его приподнятое настроение, которое падает катастрофически быстро вниз.

На вопрос бармена о ещё одной порции пастиса Томас отрицательно мотает головой. Ничего не хочет, лишь лечь на кровать и закурить, чтобы снять стресс. Расплатившись, он поднимается на ноги и на ходу надевает кожаную куртку. Садиться за руль — самоубийство, но вызывать такси, оставлять свою машину здесь, когда до дома добираться почти что полтора часа… Гадство.

Парковка размещалась со стороны своеобразного внутреннего дворика, который окружался четырьмя домами, и, по правде сказать, это было хорошо, потому что камеры в таком месте не размещали. Он пьян. Пьян не настолько, что мир крутится перед глазами, но настолько, чтобы у него отобрали права, и…

Стоит только сесть за руль, стоит только негромким хлопком закрывшейся двери отрезать себя от остального мира, как Хиддлстон поспешно открывает бардачок, чтобы взять синюю пачку, в которой осталось несчастные три сигареты. Уже две. Дрожащие пальцы сжимают тоненькую трубочку, тонкие губы обхватывают один из её краёв и зажигалка, не с первого раза, выстреливает огонь. С глубоким вдохом, когда горечь оседает в лёгких, что-то подступает к горлу, разрастается и превращается в крик.

Том кричит до боли в горле и отсутствия воздуха в лёгких. Том кричит и бьёт руками по рулю, выплёскивая на него свою злость. Том кричит до покраснения лица и сорванного голоса, успокаиваясь лишь тогда, когда силы покидают его тело и жар сжигает половину сигареты. Отвратно. Жалкий. Какой же он жалкий. И какой же Хемсворт придурок… такие не живут долго, потому что выпрыгивают слишком высоко со своего места.

Вдох получается со всхлипом, и Хиддлстон заставляет себя открыть окно, чтобы сбить пепел с сигареты и чтобы холодный ветер освежил его голову. Надо домой… ему ещё полтора часа ехать. Провернув ключ в замке зажигания и дав автомобилю прогреться пару минут, Томас нажимает на педаль газа и выезжает с парковки. Плевать… Действительно плевать. Хемсворт уже опозорился, на этой вечеринке были же и журналисты, уж парочку он видел, так что никто не оставит этого доморощенного актёрушку.

Нe большe сорока километров в час — ему не нужно, чтобы его становили из-за превышения, а потом и заметили, что он пьян. Ночной Лондон не спал только в центре, но здесь, дальше к окраине, становилось всё меньше машин. На очередном повороте Том отвлекается на радио, которое всё же решает включить, и делает глубокую затяжку.

— Я двигался к неверным замыслам, слишком порочными способами, распространяя дурную энергию.**

Подпевая, Том делает последнюю затяжку и отвлекается на то, чтобы выкинуть окурок в окно. Всё просто прекрасно и дальше будет только лучше, потому что…

— Твою мать!

Руль резко выворачивается в сторону, но бампер всё равно задевает непонятно откуда взявшуюся фигуру, и нога вдавливает педаль газа в пол. Никого же не было! Выскочил сам! Может, это какая-то собака? Большая собака… дог. Да, точно он.

Тело дрожало так, будто он нырнул в ледяную воду, в голове стоит полнейшая тишина. Том смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и закусывает губу, когда взгляд сталкивается с человеческим телом. Нет… ну нет… Хиддлстон с трудом разжимает руль и онемевшими пальцами тянет на себя дверную ручку, чтобы открыть дверь и выйти на улицу. Быстрый взгляд вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет, что камеры остались далеко позади, и Томас на негнущихся ногах подходит к сбитому человеку. Медленно, не веря, что это сделал он… Присев на корточки у тела, Хиддлстон кладёт руку на его плечо и надавливает, переворачивая на спину. Сердце пропускает удар, во рту пересыхает и Том полностью садится на колени, закрывая рот рукой. Он сбил человека. Он сбил Хемсворта.


	2. Принятие

_10.23.2011_

_Mannings Heath, Horsham, GB  
RH13 6HZ_

Сошёл с ума. Он окончательно сошёл с ума. Но поступить как-то по-другому не представлялось, потому что своя шкура куда дороже. И если бы случилось такое же, то сделал бы один в один, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь и репутацию. Но ведь сам он не сможет ничего нормально сделать, потому что… чёрт. Чёрт!

Том стоит напротив зеркала и всматривается в своё отражение, словно пытается отыскать что-то известное для себя. Светлые глаза, которые сейчас отливали больше зелёным, чем голубым и которые излучали панику с усталостью, пока ещё мокрые волосы, что нужно было, по-хорошему, хоть немного подстричь, зализаны назад, впалые щёки, бесцветные тонкие губы… Плохо выглядит и никак не может привести себя в порядок, пусть уже прошёл день.

Когда Хиддлстон взял себя в руки в ту роковую ночь, то понял, что звонить в скорую — равно самоубийству, потому что те бы сразу сообщили в полицию о ДТП, и его бы по-любому нашли, вычислили бы по сим-карте. Конечно, можно было разломать её, но у Тома не было агента, а у всех оставшихся «связей» был его номер. Хочется ударить кулаком в зеркало, чтобы не видеть отвратительное отражение, так похоже и не похоже одновременно на него, но пальцы лишь сжимают раковину до побеления костяшек и боли в них.

Хемсворт был настоящим кабаном, которого было слишком тяжело дотащить до машины и загрузить в неё, как и «отнести» в дом. Счёсанная об асфальт кожа на правой щеке, синяк вокруг, опухшая правая щиколотка, которая, кажется, была не просто вывихнута. Перелом, наверное, всё же, потому что… Не может вывих так выглядеть! Не такая синюшно-красная щиколотка при вывихе. И много мелких ушибов, что даже немного успокаивало, потому что… На такой скорости не убил бы, но инвалидом мог сделать. И почему-то с этими мыслями у Тома в голове пробуждался негромкий голос, что пока ещё ненастойчиво говорил о том, что нужно было переехать Хемсворта ещё раз и оставить его на дороге, чтобы роль точно стала его. Нет! Уж что-что, но такое точно было… перебором.

Взгляд цепляется за тёмное пятно в отражении, и Хиддлстон прикрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Дом жил на последнем издыхании и, по-хорошему, его нужно было уже давно продать… вообще не покупать, но не он распоряжался в этом случае желанием и деньгами. Чёрные разводы плесени поселились в углах ванной комнаты, и потолок совершенно не стал исключением, на любые попытки убрать её ничего не происходило — через неделю (к лучшему, если через неделю) она возвращалась вновь. Если бы плесень была единичной проблемой, то как-то можно было бы смириться с тем, что он живёт в довольно старом доме, но когда с каждым твоим шагом деревянный пол издавал звуки выброшенного на берег кита или голодающего желудка, когда крыша протекала настолько, что на чердак невозможно было зайти без респиратора, потому что из-за неприятного запаха сырости и влаги в груди моментально поднимался кашель, когда электрика сбоила, потому что из-за большой нагрузки, что измерялась во включённой микроволновой печи, стиральной машине, зарядке телефона и ноутбука, а ещё, бывало, что к этому списку добавлялся включённый телевизор с постоянно работающим холодильником и по вечерам включенным светом, вся система махала ручкой и уходила далеко в туман, то жить в этом доме вовсе не было никакого желания. На улице и то, кажется, намного лучше, потому что нет риска подхватить какую-то болячку из-за той же плесени и сырости. Как говорила ему мама, какой-то довольно известный в этом городке человек жил здесь… По мнению Тома — это всё глупость, обман потребителя ради того, чтобы срубить больше денег. Вся жизнь так устроена, увы… или даже к лучшему, потому что сам Хиддлстон часто врал, чтобы получить желаемое. «Подстраивался под ситуацию», — поправляет он себя мысленно.

Было на руку, что Хемсворт весь вчерашний день не приходил в себя, потому что у Томаса появилась возможность съездить в аптеку, купив всё необходимое, и побеспокоиться о… алиби? Как же это глупо и как же он теперь боится, что кто-то был свидетелем того, что случилось. Он разбил телефон Хемсворта — достал сим-карту, чтобы разрезать её, и ударил молотком по экрану. Не сильно, не так, чтобы повылетали осколки, но чтобы пошли трещины и создалась имитация «сбитого состояния».

Он ужасный человек. Том открывает глаза и вновь вглядывается в своё отражение, которое вовсе не изменилось за эти последние полчаса, которые тот стоял у зеркала. Он. Ужасный. Человек. И это уже не изменит ничего. Как и не изменит того, что он возненавидел Хемсворта с первой секунды его появления в «СС», что подсыпал ему наркотик, что сбил его, что не позвонил в скорую, что запихнул себе в машину и отвёз не в больницу, что сломал телефон и тем самым поставил жирную точку в том, что совершил ещё одно преступление — похищение. Что, что, что… Слишком много дурацкого и никому ненужного «что»!

Хиддлстон срывает с плеча полотенце, которое с остервенением и негромким, глухим стуком падает на стиральную машинку, и выходит в спальню. Хоть «его» комната не выглядела как старое нечто и была относительно нормальной, если можно было вообще такое слово употреблять по отношению к этому гниющему изнутри зданию.

На ходу застёгивая рубашку, Том пытался взять себя в руки и быть более… спокойно обеспокоенным, чем выглядеть нервным и дёрганным. Всё ведь хорошо, никто не видел того, что произошло, как и не знает, куда пошёл после «вечеринки» Хемсворт, и если он сделает правильные шаги, то и с Крисом всё будет хорошо… Да, хорошо.

Большая часть спальных комнат, которых всего было четыре на дом, были приведены в относительно божеский вид, пусть пол тоже скрипел от каждого шага, как в гостиной и коридорах. Трудно жить в такой старине и… ведь он даже не оставил себе свою прошлую квартиру, чтобы сейчас съехать со спокойной душой. Том разместил Хемсворта в спальне на первой этаже, потому что банально не хватило бы сил затащить наверх, однако это было слишком рискованно — пусть у него и травмы, из-за которых несколько дней уж точно не сможет ходить, но они сойдут, и мужчина может сбежать, узнать правду, сдать полиции. Да, вокруг лес, да, до ближайшего дома ещё нужно дойти, да, есть видимая дорога, которая и даст шанс спастись.

Том медленно открывает дверь, на что та всё равно скрипит, и замирает на пороге, забывая сделать вдох. Светлые глаза пристально смотрели на него, излучая непонимание и удивление. Тёмные круги под глазами, надутая правая щека, где под бинтом, что приклеился с помощью пластыря, была царапина, бледность лица, почти что синюшные губы. Хреново выглядит, откровенно говоря, и Хиддлстон чувствует, как внутри поднимается довольство — он точно не заберёт его роль.

— Наконец-то ты пришёл в себя.

Механизм запускает свой ход с новой силой, и Хиддлстон натягивает маску дружелюбия и облегчения, что Кристофер проснулся. Улыбнувшись, Том подходит к окну и отодвигает в сторону штору, позволяя утреннему свету пробиться в комнату. Лес забирал большую часть солнечных лучей, которые с трудом достигали второго этажа, что говорить о первом, который в любое время суток был больше погружён в тени, чем в свет.

Молчание тянется, Том делает вид, что поправляет штору, что застёгивает её край ремешком, чтобы она не закрыла половину окна вновь. Неуютно под пристальным взглядом, не очень… Трудно держать маску беспокойства, если в своей жизни волновался только за одного человека, который уже умер. Но Хиддлстон знал себя и прекрасно понимал, что ему нужно только втянуться, чтобы принять новую роль.

— Что… что произошло? — Хемсворт всё же решает прервать молчание.

— Я думал, что ты мне сможешь рассказать, что же произошло.

Том оборачивается и тяжело вздыхает, прискорбно поджимая губы. Он наблюдает за тем, как Хемсворт отводит взгляд в сторону, как его брови сходятся на переносице, словно это может помочь вспомнить, как он упирается руками в матрац кровати и пытается сесть. Зачем делать это через силу, когда и так понятно, что не встанешь? Но Томас, по доброте душевной, тут же оказывается рядом с кроватью, чтобы взять Криса под руки и помочь ему сесть, подкладывая ему под спину подушку.

— Я нашёл тебя сбитым на дороге, — Том сочувственно поджимает губы и садится на край кровати, с долей беспокойства вглядываясь в глаза мужчины. — Ночь вокруг, ни единой души, и ты на дороге без сознания. Я же сразу в скорую и полицию позвонил, хорошо, что они прибыли довольно быстро, но… Там была лишь одна камера, полиция сказала, что сделают всё возможное. Ты точно ничего не помнишь? — спрашивает Хиддлстон с надеждой.

— Я… У меня стала кружиться голова. Я вышел на улицу, и всё — пустота в голове.

«Как же это прекрасно! Ты и представить себе не можешь!»

— Ужасно… Как же это ужасно, что кто-то, мало того, что сбил человека, так ещё и бросил там же. А если бы другой водитель не заметил тебя и переехал? — Том отводит взгляд в сторону, замолкая на недолгие секунды, всем видом показывая, что он всё же «эмпат» и ему неприятно от этой мысли. — Врач сказал, что у тебя трещина в щиколотке, небольшое сотрясение и мелкие ссадины.

— Но почему я… Где я вообще? — хмуро спрашивает Хемсворт.

— У меня дома. В больнице сказали, что сейчас из-за вспышки гриппа оставлять тебя с такими не особо опасными для жизни последствиями довольно плохая затея, поэтому я взял ответственность на себя, — он, словно смущённо, улыбается. — Не оставлять же заражаться тебя, да я и не знаю, где твой дом.

Томас чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, что излучал недоверие и непонимание, и не спешит возвращать глаза на Хемсворта. Люди верят в чужое волнение и неуверенность в правильности своего решения только тогда, когда взгляд цепляется за другие объекты, а не держится на собеседнике, когда нервно сжимаются пальцы и изредка подрагивает нога, словно в нервном тике. Легко выдать всё это из себя, когда на самом деле переживаешь из-за того, чтобы нарастающий каркас алиби не упал на самое дно.

— Мой телефон…

— О, да, — Хиддлстон ведёт себя более поспешно и, забравшись рукой в карман, достаёт мобильник. — Он таким стал, видимо, после столкновения с машиной. 

У Хемсворта трусится рука, и внутри снова поднимается довольство, что он так слаб. Ничтожен. А сам Том сможет стать твёрдой уверенностью на этих руинах, которые превратит в пепел. Хиддлстон смотрит на то, как Крис давит на кнопку включения, и мысленно фыркает — уж он-то несколько раз проверял, чтобы тот окончательно сдох.

Крис стучит, насколько позволяют силы, которых сейчас было очень мало, «спинкой» телефона по ладони и снова пытается включить. Как будто это поможет… Да, поможет — выбьет куски экрана, что облегчит жизнь Хиддлстона, по крайней мере перестанет так переживать по тому поводу, что правда раскроется. Томас с сожалением смотрит на мужчину, пытаясь без слов показать, как ему жаль, что так случилось, и с шумным вздохом поднимается на ноги.

— Думаю, ты голоден. У меня на завтрак есть хлопья и... хлопья.

Он улыбается Хемсворту, на что откликаются слабой улыбкой, и Том выходит из комнаты. Его сейчас стошнит от этой любезности и мягкости. «Хочешь жить — умей вертеться», — но ему тошно уже сейчас. Как будет через пару дней?.. Хиддлстон спотыкается и лишь чудом не падает с лестницы, успев схватиться за перила. Эта мысль столь остро пробила его мозг, пробралась под кожу и зацепилась крючками за мышцы, которые рвали плоть каждый раз, как он пытался хоть что-то обдумать. Отрывала куски, заставляла задыхаться и биться в небольшой коробке, под названием «тело».

Том пару раз глубоко вдыхает через нос и выдыхает через рот, чтобы успокоиться, и трёт глаза пальцами до белых кругов перед закрытыми веками. Хиддлстон совершенно не представлял, что будет делать дальше. Хорошо, он похитил Кристофера, и никто не был свидетелем этого, поэтому в первые дня три-четыре никто особо переживать не будет. А после? Хемсворт же начнёт задавать вопросы по поводу того, почему у него не гипс на ноге, а простой эластичный бинт, почему ни один офицер полиции не приедет и не свяжется с ним для получения показаний того, что случилось той ночью, почему ему не позволяют уйти с этого дома и почему не дают выйти в Интернет, позвонить родственникам, если, конечно, они есть. А если вспомнит о том, что в его телефоне есть сим-карта, которую можно вставить в другой телефон… Слишком много всего, из-за чего кончики пальцев начинают сильнее подрагивать. _Неужели вновь нужно будет обращаться к Мэри?_

Завтрак для того, кто перешёл ему путь. Завтрак собственными руками тому, кто оказался лучше его. Отвратительно. Но Том, сцепив зубы, греет молоко и заливает им глазированные хлопья. Сделает всё для своей карьеры, даже если придётся подтирать задницу этому Хемсворту. Возможно, когда придёт время, то даже придётся посадить на цепь, потому что… Хиддлстон замирает на месте и почти что не дышит. Мысль о цепи и человеке на ней почему-то цепляет не отвращением, а чем-то более тёмным и каким-то предвкушением, как тогда, когда он стоял в углу и ждал мальчишку с параллельного класса, чтобы подставить ему подножку. Нет, Том больше не повторяет таких заметных глупостей. Он уже давно вырос, чтобы иметь столь приземлённые мысли о мести и достижении своей цели.

Вернувшись в спальню, Хиддлстон старается не обращать внимания на слишком пристальный взгляд и ставит небольшой столик с глубокой тарелкой на ноги мужчины. Будь он на месте Хемсворта, то так же настороженно вёл себя и всем видом показывал бы это, и Томас ловит себя на том, что ему… нравится. Нравится, когда в нём видят опасность, пусть и показывает себя с доброй стороны.

— Голова болит, — после недолгого молчания произносит Крис, вяло возя ложкой по дну тарелку.

— Врач говорил, что… — Хиддлстон сбивается с мысли, стоит собственному телефону завибрировать в кармане. — У тебя с неделю будет ещё такое состояние и тебе лучше по минимуму вставать. Как доешь — оставь всё на полу, мне нужно в аптеку съездить.

Том не слушает, что ему говорят, потому что все мысли крутились только вокруг телефона и сообщения, что пришло. Спам приходит только с самого утра, не в одиннадцать дня, и… Закрыв за собой дверь, Хиддлстон поспешно достаёт мобильник, лишь чудом не выронив его, и вводит длинный пароль. Не с первого раза — экран почему-то считает его пальцы мёртвыми, но стоит только прочитать сообщение, как губы растягиваются в предвкушающей победной улыбке.

_Завтра в десять утра в «СС». Нужно поговорить. Роберт._


	3. Изменчивость

_10.24.2011_

_89 Paul St, Shoreditch, London  
EC2A 4NQ_

Десять утра. Десять утра, а он уже как полчаса на месте. Сидя в машине, Том набирался хладнокровия и пытался быть таким, как и всегда. С Хемсортом вчера они почти что не говорили, потому что тот решил, что сон — лучшее средство для лечения. Ему это было только на руку, ведь сейчас нужно забыть о том, что в его доме лежит сбитый им же человек.

За десять минут до назначенного времени, Томас закрывает машину и, пропустив едущий мотоцикл, перебегает дорогу. В неположенном месте. Разве это одно мелкое преступление перекроет другое? Или оно куда страшнее?

Хиддлстон почти что не спал — какие-то три несчастных часа и почти что литр чёрного кофе с утра. Прям как его душа и мысли в последние дни. Он волновался из-за Хемсворта, но… это отошло на второй план. Внизу живота до сих пор было щекочущее чувство — материальное волнение, которое так легко было спутать с возбуждением. Оно всегда поднималось во время сильных «эпизодов», из-за чего тяжело было ровно усидеть на месте, хотелось то ли кончить, то ли просто справить нужду, из-за чего было трудно сдерживать все смешанные чувства внутри. Так и этой ночью — Том не мог спокойно вдохнуть, не мог найти места на кровати, которая стала вся мокрой из-за пота; не стало легче и с холодной водой. Хиддлстон предвкушал и боялся грядущей встречи, надумал у себя в голове, что сейчас перед ним будут извиняться, что Роберт осознает свою ошибку по поводу Криса, который оказался свиньёй, опозорился и бросил тень сомнения на грядущий фильм. О да, пусть только две газетёнки не лучшего качества писали о случившемся, но Дауни-младший следил за всем и не мог такого допустить.

Зайдя в здание агентства, которое стало временным приютом для продюсера и последних прослушиваний, Томас никак не ожидал того, что увидит уже знакомое лицо, которое довольно приветливо встретило его. Неплохо, да и легче сразу, потому что его не подозревают, даже не думают в его сторону.

— Я не надеялся тебя встретить здесь, — Хиддлстон удивляется, когда Джейми обнимает его, словно они были давними знакомыми, но списывает всё на американские «традиции».

— Вчера не смогла приехать за сценарием, — девушка улыбается, отпуская Тома, однако её улыбка быстро сходит на нет. — Ты уже слышал последние новости?

— Н-нет, — неуверенный ответ, который больше похож на вопрос.

— С воскресенья Крис не выходил на связь. Ну, как ушёл тогда с вечеринки, так больше никто о нём и не слышал ничего. Роберт в бешенстве, ниже стоящие люди тоже не очень рады.

— Так, а кто-то пытался позвонить? Или поехать на квартиру к Хемсворту?

— Да, но везде тишина. Роберт говорит, что если в ближайшее время он не выйдет на связь, то будут искать замену.

Искать замену… О нет, дорогая, замена уже здесь, и он точно получит главную роль. Они не говорят особо долго, потому что сама Джейми говорит, что злить Дауни-младшего сейчас лишнее, да и Тому знать больше не нужно ничего — Хемсворт на плохом счету, как он и запланировал. Прекрасно. Как же это было замечательно! Хотелось во всё горло закричать, чтобы сбросить с себя напряжение последних дней, но Томас лишь откашливается, перед тем, как зайти в уже знакомую комнату.

Такой же светлый кабинет, где, кажется, окон было больше, чем нужно, из-за чего хотелось встать в один единственный тёмный угол, стол, что занимал половину комнаты и за которым сидел Роберт, чьё лицо ничего хорошего не выражало. «Быть мягким, немного дурачком и сочувствовать. Много сочувствовать… что уже раздражает», — недовольно мелькает в голове.

— Хоть ты пришёл вовремя, — в голосе мужчины слышится усталость и раздражённость.

— Я не мог подвести тебя, — Томас пожимает плечами. — Я встретил Джейми, она рассказала о Кристофере…

— О, хоть ты не напоминай про Хемсворта.

На него смотрят со вспышкой злости, которая тухнет сразу же. Дауни-младший, как всегда будучи в очках, снимает их и с глухим стуком кладёт на стол. Мужчина действительно выглядел устало, и Том понимал его, он сам был таким — цель важнее всего, и когда что-то идёт не так, как планировалось, то наступает выгорание.

— Этот Крис… Агент поручился за него, да и в общении, в поведении Хемсворт был очень даже… положиться на него можно, в общем.

Восхвалённые воспевания, и Тому хочется закатить глаза и фыркнуть, чего ещё можно ожидать от неразумных качков, в голове у которых были одни лишь стероиды? «Этот австралиец как никто лучше подходил на роль Тора. Он словно рождён был для этой роли! И только я видел этот самородок…» — Хиддлстон на это заметно тяжело вздыхает, что скрывается за его шагами. Подойдя к невысокому столику у самой двери, который с уверенностью можно было назвать журнальным, Том наливает в стакан воду. Сотрудники «СС» всегда хорошо беспокоятся о тех, кто платит им деньги.

Обойдя стол, Томас останавливается рядом с Дауни-младшим и отдаёт ему стакан, который принимают с негромкой благодарностью. Пусть они до этого встречались только один раз, пусть стали знакомыми на расстоянии, но он должен показать своеобразную дружбу. Если понадобится — он сделает всё…

— Чего ещё можно было ожидать от человека, который никогда не касался актёрства, — негромко произносит Хиддлстон и упирается, почти садится, ягодицами в ребро стола. — Для него вся наша жизнь — игра, которую можно обставить по собственным правилам и никого не слушать. У австралийцев лёгкий нрав... Не зря же говорят, что они и ответственность — несовместимые понятия.

— Ты настолько хорошо знаешь Криса? — Роберт поднимает взгляд на мужчину, который, склонив голову к плечу, смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Я имел… возможность поговорить с ним на вечеринке, — губы трогает слабая улыбка. — Колледж Хитмонд, попытка стать социальным консультантом, жизнь в доме своего агента. Разве ответственный человек, получив возможность пробиться наверх, будет делать всё для того, чтобы снова вернуться в самое начало? Вот то-то же. И я изначально знал, что для фильма Хемсворт будет тёмным пятном… не очень хорошим пятном.

На него смотрят пристально, словно изучают, и Хиддлстон ловит себя на том, что он боится, что мог вот этими словами выдать себя, что Роберт, поняв всё, позвонит полиции. Но Том ждёт, не показывая своё волнение, не показывая свою заинтересованность, потому что теперь у него столько времени, сколько он сам захочет. Улыбнувшись, когда взгляд продюсера поднялся обратно вверх к его глазам, Хиддлстон отводит собственный в сторону и скрещивает ноги.

— Что ещё скажешь?

— Ты действительно хочешь знать? — с долей холода и наигранной незаинтересованностью спрашивает Томас. — Я, конечно, могу сказать, что ты один из лучших продюсеров этого тысячелетия, что много известных актёров и новичков хотят работать под твоим крылом, что ты прислушиваешься к каждому, поэтому условия работы у тебя на высшем уровне, но нужно ли оно тебе сейчас? Ты и без моего подлизывания знаешь это прекрасно, — улыбка становится более острой и широкой, когда Роберт поднимается на ноги, тем самым сокращая и без того малое расстояние между ними. — Уже всем очевидно, что Хемсворт не вернётся, — Том понижает голос, — а если и додумается явиться тебе на глаза, то ты не оставишь того, о ком новостные порталы говорят как о предателе и ненадёжном человеке.

— И ты предлагаешь себя на роль Тора?

— Возможно, — пальцы ловят длинный конец нашейного шнурка и медленно накручивают его. — Ты же сам пригласил меня на прослушивание и сам изначально утвердил на эту роль, — Том тянет на себя шнурок, заставляя Роберта наклониться к нему. — Так что, мы можем вдвоём закрыть глаза на небольшое недоразумение, вместе рассмотреть сценарий, выпить по бокальчику вина… — он медленно поддаётся вперёд, чтобы не спугнуть, и старается даже не моргать.

— Ты такая змеюка, Хиддлстон, — с долей восхищения говорит Дауни-младший, вытаскивая шнурок из чужой хватки. — Ты совсем не создан для Тора — не такой прямой, хитрый и… пытаешься всеми способами добиться своего, даже если нужно переспать с продюсером, — усмехнувшись, Роберт отворачивается, чтобы взять с угла стола толстую стопку бумаги, сшитую по краям.

— Что же, ты раскрыл мои карты, — засмеявшись, Томас опускает голову и качает ею. — Каждый в этой жизни пытается добиться всего самого лучшего для себя. Я, увы, не стал исключением.

— Поэтому вы, мистер Хиддлстон, приняты в звёздный каст фильма Роберта Дауни-младшего.

Он поднимает голову настолько быстро, что в шее что-то неприятно заскакивает, из-за чего пробуждается боль. Но она столь незначительна, столь… Его приняли? Но ведь только что сказали, что на роль Тора такой, как он, не подходит. Том удивлённо смотрит на протянутую стопку бумаг, на первой странице которого цвело название будущего фильма и имя продюсера, и поднимает взгляд на Дауни-младшего.

— Не смотри на меня так, как будто не ты только что заигрывал со мной, — мужчина недовольно кривится и придвигает ещё листы бумаги, исписаные мелким шрифтом. — Контракт. Нужна твоя подпись и ты станешь хитрым братом великого Громовержца.

Контракт… Кажется, на его лице написано слишком много, недопустимо много, потому что Том слышит, как сбилось чужое дыхание. Наверное, нужно прочитать то, что написано на трёх страницах, или сколько их там, должен нанять юриста, или кто там с таким разбирается, должен подумать дольше, чем секунду, но, улыбнувшись, он перехватывает сценарий одной рукой, чтобы второй взять ручку и поставить свою подпись. Может, продаётся так легко в какое-то рабство, но репутация Роберта такая, что не даст что-то ужасное или просто плохое.

— Так быстро и без прочтения, — Дауни-младший пытается словить своим взглядом чужой, чего добивается мгновенно.

— Доверие, Роберт, — нажав на кнопку на ручке, чтобы спрятать кончик стержня, Томас вставляет её концом в карман на груди пиджака мужчины, пару раз хлопая. — Я уверен в тебе и в том, что подписал, — улыбнувшись, он отталкивается от стола и идёт к двери.

— Где-то через неделю уже будет более-менее точное расписание того, когда начнутся съёмки. И Том, — мужчина останавливается, положив руку на дверную ручку и оборачиваясь на зов, — я не против выпить вина, допустим, в пятницу.

— Хорошо, — Хиддлстон расплывается в довольной улыбке.

****

***

_Mannings Heath, Horsham, GB  
RH13 6HZ_

Голова болела невыносимо. Ломило всё тело так, как будто… Ну да. Не «как будто». Было очень странно, что на вечеринке ему стало плохо, что он стал вести себя так, а потом… Ничего не помнит. Словно мозг был свечой, которую на время задули, а после вновь зажгли. Надо ведь всё равно смотреть на всё с позитивом, ведь тогда быстрее пойдёт на поправку.

Сейчас он в безопасности, над головой есть крыша, о нём заботятся. Всего лишь пару деньков полежит, чтобы прийти в себя, и вернётся к прежней жизни. Конечно, с переломом это будет сложно, но Крис надеялся на то, что Дауни-младший войдёт в его положение и позволит остаться в фильме. Пусть иногда Хемсфорт и был простофилей, как в детстве говорили ему друзья, но довольно ответственно подходил к каждому делу, которое ему поручали.

Том был хорошим человеком, настоящим джентльменом, что довольно редко для их времени. Пусть вчера он от силы в сознании был не больше пяти часов, но за это время для него сходили в аптеку, его накормили, ему помогли сходить в туалет… Это было странно для того человека, с которым всего один раз в жизни разговаривал, да и то, выпивая, но приятно. Хемсворт не мог даже подумать о том, что такие люди остались, а здесь… Надо будет отблагодарить.

Узнать о деталях было трудно, но то, что услышал Крис, — запомнилось почти что пять процентов. Нет свидетелей аварии, изъяли записи с видеокамеры, вспышка гриппа, поэтому лучше быть вне больницы, дом Тома, который остался в наследство от матери. Всё так хорошо, и что-то скребло черепную коробку изнутри, как будто чего-то не хватало в этом всём.

Он проснулся ближе к часу дня и, благо, уже мог нормально рассмотреть часы. В доме стояла гробовая тишина, было довольно темно, несмотря на то, что ему открыли шторы. Кристофер даже находит крохи силы на то, чтобы упереться руками в кровать и, приподнявшись, сесть, облокачиваясь спиной об изголовье кровати. И завтрак оставил Хиддлстон, пусть это скромные бутерброды и апельсиновый сок.

Забота от постороннего человека, с которым не был даже другом, была странной, но приятной, однако Хемсворт понимал, что долго вот таким вот слабым он не может быть. Конечно, наглеть иногда полезно и нужно, но не в этом случае. Поэтому, решив, что уже достаточно окреп, что может и сам справиться с туалетом, после завтрака Крис свешивает ноги с кровати. Пол кажется слишком ледяным после тёплого одеяла, и, решившись, мужчина отталкивается от «мягкой перины», поднимаясь и перенося весь свой вес на здоровую ногу.

Неплохо. Легко даже… Да, тело лёгкое, как пушинка, и голова почему-то начинает кружится. Крис пытается опереться рукой о столбик кровати, из-за чего та так и кричала о каком-то девятнадцатом веке, но ладонь находит только воздух. Он падает, лишившись опоры, и болезненно бьётся лбом о пол, негромко мыча. Было же так хорошо.

Хемсворт не знает, сколько он так пролежал на полу, но после пяти безуспешных попыток встать, он принимает свою участь. Шаги за дверью — облегчение и понимание, что его немного отчитают, как будто был для Тома важным человеком.

— Ты… О Господи, Кристофер! — дверь бьётся о стену, и Хиддлстон тут же оказывается рядом с мужчиной, беря его под руки и пытаясь поднять. — Я же просил тебя не вставать. Врач сказал — неделю, как минимум, постельный режим.

— Я и так сильно пользуюсь твоим гостеприимством и беспокойством, — с длинным выдохом облегчения Хемсворт оказывается вновь в кровати. — Я и так для тебя свалился, как снег летом и…

— Ты мой гость, Кристофер, и тебе положено самое лучшее внимание в этом доме. Особенно сейчас.


	4. Напряжённость. Часть 1

_10.26.2011_

_Mannings Heath, Horsham, GB  
RH13 6HZ _

Чудовищно. О нет, Томас был доволен тем, что он получил роль, да и сможет её запросто отыграть и сделать всё так, чтобы именно его персонажа полюбили, но дополнение в виде «пятницы» ему совсем не нравилось. Конечно, он сам ляпнул, сам дал такой шанс для Роберта, потому что думал всеми способами добиться так называемого попадания в фильм… в котором, видимо, и так был бы, просто нужно было немного подождать. Пару минут. Ужасно, но что поделать уже.

Дни проходят так же плохо, потому что… кажется, Хемсворт стал догадываться. Нет, он не говорил, не спрашивал, действиями никак не показывал, но в воздухе летало что-то непонятное, из-за чего росло напряжение. Оно приобретало химерную форму, что становилась только больше с каждым часом. Оно становилось всё более кривым и чёрным, сочащееся смрадной, липкой субстанцией, которая, дотрагиваясь до кожи, становилась мутной и превращалась в плотную паутину. Оно начинало обретать собственный разум, из-за чего становится страшно. Воистину страшно, потому что эта химера была за его спиной.

Томас понимал, что накручивает себя, так как никакого «существа» нет, что это из-за лишних мыслей, которые вовсе неуместны, потому что… Всё же прекрасно! Чудесно! Крис открыт с ним и в его словах нет никакого подозрения. Вот даже взять их вчерашний вечер — они спокойно говорили, смеялись, вели себя так, как давнейшие друзья.

_Он старался по минимуму контактировать с Хемсвортом, чтобы создать видимость занятости и чтобы мужчина меньше задумывался о том, что мир, который свёлся сейчас к одной единой комнате… ну, хорошо, до двух комнат, если брать во внимание и ванную, имеет не такие маленькие границы. Да, немного избегал, потому что была неуверенность, однако, вернись время назад и повторись всё так же, то Том не поступил бы по-другому._

_Тянуть время дальше было бессмысленным делом, да и банальное любопытство, интерес, как себя будут вести Кристофер и он сам наедине друг с другом. Хиддлстона внутри подрывало каждый раз, как мысли возвращались к Хемсворту и тому, что он может прямо в эту минуту рассказать о том, что подсыпал наркотики ему, что сам же и сбил, что сейчас держит его в своеобразном плену и не собирается отпускать. Совсем. И сделает всё, чтобы общество забыло о таком человеке, пусть даже если придётся убить, разрубить на мелкие части и где-то закопать. Благо, вокруг большая территория леса, где ещё и останков с войны осталось выше крыши, никто искать не будет._

_Он решает разориться на пиццу и пиво, ведь… что ещё может пить такой, как Хемсворт? Случай в воскресенье — исключение, потому что много других людей был вокруг и оплошать нельзя было. Да, именно так. Томас не осознавал, что, если он сам подстраивается под общество, под каждого человека, носит маски и делает всё для того, чтобы слиться с толпой и получить выгоду, то остальные такого не делают. Не весь мир — театр, сцена и дальше по списку._

_Хиддлстон стоит у закрытой двери недолго, всего лишь пятьдесят три секунды, за которые выравнивает дыхание и заставляет себя расстроиться, прикрывая это специально показушной маской «всё хорошо». Пара глубоких вдохов, действительный отсчёт времени по стукающей секундной стрелке часов, и на пятьдесят пятой Том быстро стучит костяшками пальцев по двери, удобнее перехватив коробки одной рукой. Не дожидаясь ответа, он заходит в спальню, сталкиваясь взглядом с удивлёнными глазами, и старается излучать одно лишь веселье, внутри сгорая от ярости, что сегодня Хемсворт самостоятельно приподнимается и садится на кровати._

_— Конечно, не то, что прописал врач, но иногда побаловать себя можно._

_Произнеся это с широкой улыбкой, Том опускает пакет и коробки на столик, который придвигает к кровати. Неприятный скрежет ножек об пол, которые оставляют три прерывистые полоски, ноутбук с тумбочки на кровать, ближе к ногам Криса, который показывает вкладку с так и не начатым «Дьяволом»*…_

_— Можно и комедию или какую-то драму, — вставляет своё слово Хемсворт._

_— О, я как меломан, но в фильмах, — всё смотрю, — беспечно отзывается Том, доставая из пакета два прозрачных стакана, которые положил туда ещё на кухне, и четыре бутылки тёмного пива. — Думаю, этот должен быть интересным. Если хорошо чувствуешь себя и не дрожат руки, то открывай коробки._

_Старое кресло занимает место рядом со столом, ближе к кровати, и так, чтобы можно было закинуть ноги на мягкую перину и положить на них коробки, — удобство для них… двоих. С этими приготовлениями и мыслями хотелось плюнуть в лицо Хемсорта, затянуть на его шее ремень, потому что покупать ошейник с поводком слишком подозрительно, и бросить в подвал. Наверно. Нет, ещё в подвале подхватит пневмонию, а ему потом возиться с лечением._

_— Так с чего это «баловство»? — спрашивает Крис после первого глотка пива, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука._

_— Должен же я загладить вину в том, что оставляю тебя с ноутом, а сам ухожу. Ты же, как никак, гость, а я свинья, что не может отвлечься на раненного._

_— Ну, не такой уж я и раненный, а ты вовсе не свинья, — Хемсворт поворачивает голову в сторону Тома и смотрит на него слишком серьёзно. — Ты и так делаешь то, на что никто бы не согласился… По крайней мере, только ты в больнице вызвался приютить меня, хотя у меня есть агент. Ты же оставил ему свой номер?_

_— Это даже не обсуждается, — с долей возмущения отвечает Хиддлстон. — Я пусть и взял на себя ответственность о тебе, но всё же сообщил всем, что да как. Да и полиция, я думаю, уже опросила всех, с кем ты контактировал в воскресенье._

_Да, выдуманная полиция точно опросила всех, и даже больше. Том скрывает усмешку за стаканом и берёт себе ещё один треугольник пиццы. Неплохо было даже самому вот так отвлекаться от мирской суеты, заказывать что-то острое и просто заниматься прокрастинацией, однако Хиддлстон отталкивает от себя эти мысли — глупость для того, кто не имеет никаких целей перед собой. А ему было непозволительно не заниматься ничем, откладывать на завтра, потому что и так столько просидел ни с чем._

_Половина фильма проходит в молчании, за которую остаются пустые коробки, и они в руках уже держали бутылки, потому что разливать всё по стаканам каждый раз, как выпилось… Тому было банально лень отслоняться от спинки кресла, брать бутылку, переливать, тем более настолько стараться для Хемсворта._

_— У тебя опечаленный взгляд, — Крис поворачивает голову в сторону Хиддлстона._

_— Серьёзно? — наигранная удивлённость, с которой он не спешит «образовать» зрительный контакт._

_— Том, — мужчина тяжело вздыхает, — пусть мы и не… так знакомы, как с более близкими людьми, но я уже достаточно долго здесь и понимаю, когда ты действительно рад, а когда пытаешься быть весёлым._

_— Да? — более тихо и без энтузиазма, и Томас зажимает бутылку между бёдрами, пальцами держа горлышко. — Да… — тяжёлый вздох, с которым взгляд замирает на этикетке. — Понимаешь… Ты только не расстраивайся, потому что в жизни всякое случается. Я был у Роберта, и он сказал, что ждать твоё полное выздоровление не может. Трещина в щиколотке, и ты на три недели почти что прикован к постели, когда производство фильма уже запущено._

_— Ну, что же… это было очевидно, — Крис слабо улыбается. — Тебя взяли на роль Тора?_

_— Локи, — поправляет он его. — Роберт сказал, что мне больше подходит роль трикстера и мага. Может, он и прав, потому что мне до твоего телосложения года три безвылазного времяпрепровождения в спортзале и с мешком всяких добавок._

_— Ты будешь страшно выглядеть с таким телом, — Хемсворт заливается смехом, представив себе эту картину. — Ты же такой… Ну, как настоящий джентльмен, должен быть утончённым, а не качком._

_— Это что, комплимент? — Том поднимает весёлый взгляд на Кристофера и склоняет голову к плечу._

_— Пусть будет им._

О-о, как же это на руку! Это было то, что так нужно, — доверие, с которым можно было заполучить столь много. Но… Том чувствовал, что Хемсворт начинает подозревать что-то, особенно когда с окончанием фильма тот обмолвился, что из-за какого-то сбоя не смог зайти в социальные сети, чтобы написать «своим» о самочувствии. Заблокировать определённые сайты — легко, за пару минут, но вот заблокировать желание заходить в них у живого человека — невозможно.

Томас почти что довёл себя до состояния, когда даже лишний вдох Хемсворта тот рассматривал почти под лупой, обдумывал несколько часов, потому что могло быть всякое. И он сорвался, набрав Мэри, пусть как бы не обещал себе больше не брать дурь. «Так правильно, — убеждал себя Хиддлстон. — Я буду спокоен, что в любой момент могу подстраховать себя». Подстраховать себя тем, что может буквально усыпить такого кабана, как Кристофер.

Стоя в уже давно знакомом месте в грязном, сером внутреннем дворике, что был окружён такими же страшными на внешний вид заборами, из-за чего красивый вид «другой» улицы не портился. И воняло мочой. Острый неприятный запах, который въелся в кору головного мозга, закрепляясь во лбу ассоциациями с болезнью и смертью. К Мэри он приходил не только для себя, не только для того, чтобы отречься на пару часов от всего мира, от своей жалости и… похереной судьбы, но и для матери, которой в последние месяцы помогали совсем не таблетки. И правительство, запрещающее травку, порицает тех, кому она действительно помогает и для кого действительно является единственным способом спасения? А сами! Сами жрут мешками всю эту наркотическую дрянь.

Том тяжело вздыхает, в который раз доставая из кармана тёмно-серого пальто (почти что сливается с общей атмосферой, ещё бы приклеить какие-нибудь грязные бумажки сверху и помочиться в собственные брюки) телефон, чтобы сверить время с указанным. Уже как на три минуты позже, чем нужно, и Хиддлстон понимал, что это может быть… что Мэри стала работать на полицию, чтобы, сдавая других, заработать себе свободу.

За спиной раздаются шаги — шлёпающие из-за луж от ночного дождя, и Томас оборачивается. Это была темнокожая девушка, волосы которой более не были скручены в дреды, а собрались в хвост, что надела слишком яркую синюю куртку, под цвет джинс. Прекрасно… напялила бы ещё что-то более кричащее или сама бы вышла под местную мэрию и проорала бы во всё горло, что толкает товар.

— Ты опоздала, — недовольно произносит Том, спрятав телефон в карман и расстегнув пальто, чтобы достать с внутреннего кармана кошелёк.

— Неужто ломка взыграла, Хид? — с неприятной насмешкой спрашивает Мэри. — Ты давно не писал мне, а здесь такая спешка.

— Твоё дело не лезть в мои дела, — раздражённо, и он достаёт нужную сумму. — Ты принесла?

— Всё для тебя, сладкий.

Хиддлстон не был расистом, и не было у него каких-то убеждений… но почему-то у него в голове именно такой стереотип темнокожих барыг. Он ужасный человек. Том наблюдает за тем, как девушка достаёт три небольших матово-коричневых дой-пака. Замечательно. У Мэри всегда есть всё, что нужно, и в любое время суток…

Расплатившись и забрав пакеты, которые тут же поспешно прячутся, Томас не слушает гнусных слов по поводу возбуждающего в одном из дой-паке, потому что… не её это дело и ему самому не хватало накрутить себя ещё по этому поводу.

****

***

_10.28.2011_

_Park Plaza Westminster Bridge London_  
Westminster Bridge Road, Lambeth, London  
SE1 7UT 

Не хотел быть здесь. Как же он не хотел быть здесь, но, выбив себе роль, не желал её утратить из-за того, что не смог потерпеть каких-то там пару минут. Но Томас надеялся, что хоть сможет отвлечься от мыслей о Хемсворте и что голова перестанет пухнуть.

Сегодня с утра у него снова попросили свой разбитый телефон и его, чтобы переставить сим-карты и попробовать дозвониться до своего агента. «Как мы могли упустить об этом?» — риторически спросил Крис… Действительно, как? Том даже радовался, что у него больше не спрашивали по поводу социальных сетей, посчитав, что это что-то с Интернетом, что не заучивал номера агентов и кого-то из семьи, а оно взяло и вылезло боком. И как же Хиддлстон был рад, что не выкинул телефон матери, — он царапает виднеющийся чип сим-карты так, чтобы телефон не смог её вообще прочесть, и вставляет в слот разбитого мобильника. План был, откровенно, слабым, однако Крис верит… Чёрт побери, он действительно поверил!

Может, настроение портит ещё и то, что он подготавливал себя для Роберта. Том не особо… у него не стояло на Дауни-младшего совсем, потому что это был не его типаж. Но чего не сделаешь ради собственной карьеры? По крайней мере радовало, что сейчас были те года, когда почти не обращали большое внимание на гомосексуальные связи, хотя порывы существовали. Что будет через те же пять-десять лет? Сойдёт ли человечество по лестнице в бездну безумия, строя из себя праведников? Отчего-то Хиддлстону так и казалось, ведь… люди всегда подвластны разрушению всему, к чему притрагиваются, пусть это и их собственное творение.

Сообщение от Роберта было ожидаемым, как и то, что он поселился в самом дорогом и самом лучшем отеле Лондона… конечно, лучший отель для туристов, потому что местные знают места куда лучше. «Вышли номера своего авто, чтобы тебя пропустили на парковку», — хоть о чём-то побеспокоился. Плохо думает о людях, как будто ни на кого нельзя положиться. По правде сказать, были же такие люди, которые могли довериться другим, открыться им, позволить войти в свою жизнь не как просто знакомые для получения выгоды, но Томас их не понимал. Как можно настолько быть уверенным в ком-то, кто предаст? Все люди предают, поэтому есть только собственное «я» и собственная личность.

Остановившись возле шлагбаума, Хиддлстон несколько раз переключает свет фар с ближнего на дальний, чтобы так своеобразно «поморгать» главному по парковке. Возможно, к его общему раздражению добавляется и то, как мужчина, вышедший откуда-то из тени, долго рассматривает регистрационный номер машины, долго нажимает на кнопку на своём пульте управления, чтобы шлагбаум всё же поднялся перед ним. Парковка «Плазы» почти полностью была заставлена недешёвыми автомобилями и найти себе место было довольно тяжело.

В сообщении были чёткие указания, что делать, но стоило выйти из машины, закрыть её, как к нему подходит девушка, прося следовать за ней. И смысл было расписывать, куда идти? Всё раздражает, максимально. Но немного успокаивал хотя бы то, что карман брюк грел небольшой свёрток с двумя маленькими белыми таблетками. Мэри была хорошей не только тем, что в любое время и в любом количестве, но и тем, что доставала какую-то синтетику, которая не входила в «мировую» классификацию. Конечно, как оно било по здоровью — непонятно, однако пока никаких особых последствий не было, кроме тяжелого отходняка в последующие дня три.

Уже в лифте чувствуется атмосфера роскоши — минимализм и тёмное дерево. Играющая музыка немного успокаивала, притупляла раздражённость… Нужно воспринимать это, как работу, ведь ничего ужасного не случится. Нет, «работа» — плохо звучит, его даже начинает от такого сравнения подташнивать, поэтому Хиддлстон сходится с самим собой на том, что это секс ради снятия напряжения.

Лифт открывается с негромким протяжным пиканьем, которое больше похоже на пение какой-то птицы, и его ведут по довольно длинному коридору, пол которого устлан белым ковром. Непродуктивно, потому что слишком много уборки или же слишком часто нужно покупать новые, но, как говорится, у богатых свои причуды, и Том хотел постепенно записаться в этот список, чтобы не думать о том, как заплатить за дом и как на остаток денег прожить месяц, два, полгода.

Девушка останавливается у двери, спокойно говоря о том, что мистер Дауни-младший уже ожидает его. Понимает ли? Хиддлстона это не интересовало, так как она была рабочим персоналом, и если обмолвится хоть словом кому-то, и это выйдет на всеобщее обозрение, то сразу же потеряет работу. Нравятся ему такие отели, очень нравятся.

Проведя взглядом девушку и непонятно зачем дождавшись, когда лифт закроется, Том переводит взгляд на дверь, на ручке которой висела стандартная табличка не беспокоить. Как же его ждут, оказывается. Надавив на дверную ручку, Хиддлстон заходит в просторную гостиную номера и забывает сделать вдох. Окна. Большие окна, которые позволяют увидеть Лондон, погружённый в ночную суету. На негнущихся ногах Томас подходит ближе, огибая стол с прозрачной столешницей и подобными ей стульями, и заворожено опускает взгляд вниз, туда, где мелькали фары автомобилей. Красиво… Намного лучше, чем та лачуга, в которой он живёт. Хиддлстон чувствует зависть, что зарождается где-то в груди, и жалость к себе, что его жизнь сложилась… вот так чудовищно.

— Когда я впервые оказался здесь, то тоже был восхищён видом, — раздаётся за спиной негромко, но не менее пугающе, что заставляет вздрогнуть и повернуть голову в сторону, опуская её вниз для того, чтобы лучше видеть человека позади. — И тогда я понял, что Лондон более спокойный, по сравнению с Нью-Йорком или тем же Лос-Анджелесом, которые не отличишь что ночью, что днём.

— Ты испугал меня, — усмехнувшись, Томас поднимает голову и возвращает взгляд к окну.

— Не думал, что ты из пугливых.

К нему подходят ближе — Хиддлстон не слышит шагов, но чувствует по чужому теплу, которое почти что омывает его со спины. Даже не нужно оборачиваться и гадать, чтобы понять, что Роберт только что с душа. Отвращение с новой силой подступает к горлу, но в этот раз его куда легче притупить, потому что это уже не «где-то там», а намного ближе к нему, и нужно держать лицо. Взгляд цепляется за проблесковые маячки, за их красно-синий цвет, который отражается от ближайших домов и окон, ведёт за ними следом, пока даже отблеск не растворяется где-то в яркой темноте ночных улиц.

— Я думаю, что тебе всё же стоит снять пальто и присоединиться ко мне в дегустации вина.

— Вот как теперь это называется, — засмеявшись, Том разворачивается, сталкиваясь взглядом с весёлым блеском в чужих глазах.

Ему просто нужно быть таким, каким его хотят видеть, и, опираясь на это, продвинуться выше не столько по карьерной лестнице, сколько по лестнице к успеху. Удача ли? Подозрительно. Очень подозрительно, потому что такого понятия вовсе не существует.

Хиддлстон обходит Роберта, чтобы вернуться назад к двери и снять пальто, перекладывая телефон себе в карман чёрных джинс. Сейчас ли выпить «таблетки»? Ну, он не маленький, по ситуации сможет сориентироваться, ведь Дауни-младший же не какой-то дикарь, который не будет слушать его и наброситься сразу же, как только сядет рядом.

Только сейчас до Тома доходит, что Роберт был в одном бардовом махровом халате и без очков, что, по правде, портило его вид. Привыкший к тому, что мужчина всегда был интеллигентным босяком, если, конечно, вообще можно так кого-то называть, особенно продюсера с мировым именем, сейчас он нарушал сложившуюся «картинку», которая портила всю атмосферу… Не особо уютно было.

Гостиная делилась на две части благодаря небольшой ступеньке, из-за чего стол был на своеобразном возвышении, а диван и ещё один стол, который был журнальным, стояли «внизу». А это казалось уже перебором… Возможно, ему стоило идти в дизайнеры, где куда меньше конкуренции и быстрее можно выбиться в свет.

Обойдя диван, Хиддлстон садится рядом с Робертом и принимает от него бокал с тёмно-красной жидкостью. Словно специалист, он слабо водит его из стороны в сторону, чтобы после поднести к носу и вдохнуть. Винный запах, какому ещё быть, если это не пиво или виски? Томас делает небольшой глоткой, с довольным удивлением подмечая, что нет привычного спиртового послевкусия. Впервые после долгого перерыва он чувствует виноград, а не что-то подобное ему и кислое, как будто тот просто залили спиртом.

Дауни-младший что-то ему рассказывает об этой бутылке вина, что-то говорит про басаси**, которое, оказывается, здесь редкость, по сравнению с Японией. Так Том выслушивает и то, что было известно, везде говорилось и обсуждалось, — известный продюсер предпочитает проводить свой отпуск в Азии, нежели в своей родной стране или где-то поблизости.

Когда ему на колено кладут руку и ведут ею вверх, довольно многозначительно сжимаясь на бедре, Хиддлстон поддаётся вперёд, что тут же подхватывают и пытаются словить своими губами его. Как же люди читаются быстро, особенно когда желание плоти берёт вверх над здравым разумом.

— Мне нужно отлучиться, — выдыхает он в чужие губы, почти неощутимо касаясь их своими. — Подскажешь, где уборная?

— Дверь, — Роберт некрасиво показывает указательным пальцев вправо, где рядом с тумбой, на которой стояла белая ваза с довольно пышным растением, разместилась довольно неприметная дверь. — В спальне ты увидишь ещё дверь.

— А за ней ещё одна, там ещё одна будет, и ещё.

Его улыбку подхватывают смехом, что удивляет, ведь причины не было на то, и Хиддлстон поднимается на ноги, не давая поцеловать себя. Потянуть время — не грешно, однако ему всё равно. Для Тома сейчас важным сейчас было лишь то, что лежало у него в кармане.

Спальня оказывается в таких же чёрно-белых тонах, как и гостиная, и даже беглый взгляд на кровать нравится Тому: большая, светлая и явно мягкая. Окна были предусмотрительно закрыты шторами, чтобы не возиться с этим после близости или с утра, когда уже солнце светит в глаза. Ещё один стол, как будто у местного дизайнера был фетиш, скромный стул, который отчего-то был лишним здесь, тумбочка, в которой точно скрывался сейф, ведь где ему быть ещё, и Хиддлстон вовсе не удивляется тому, что ванная комната полностью соответствует интерьеру других, только ему не нравится присутствие и ванны, и душевой кабинки. Что-то одно, а не так…

Прокрутив вентиль, чтобы вода потекла в раковину и создался шум, Томас достаёт из кармана пакетики, которые расстёгивает и позволяет высыпаться на руку двум маленьким, не больше трёх миллиметров в диаметре, белым таблеткам. Отличить их друг от друга «простым обывателям» было невозможно, только знающий мог сказать, что у одной из них, что вызывает «расслабление» для мозга, имелась ребристость с одного бока. Что мешают в них… Хиддлстон лишь надеялся, что у него не откажут со временем почки или сердце.

Положив на язык округлые шайбы, Том склоняется над раковиной и, подставив руку под напор воды, делает небольшой глоток. Пить так — это уже малое зло со всего, что он пробовал. Опёршись руками о раковину, он поднимает взгляд на зеркало и тяжело вздыхает. Плохо, очень плохо, потому что чёрное нечто появилось за плечом, что не покидало его уже не первый день, нечто, которое приобрело более осмысленную человеческую форму. Без лица, без внешности, без всего, ведь оно только-только научилось говорить.

_— Вспомни, как тебе хорошо было раньше, — существо подходит к нему, словно плывёт по воздуху, и кладёт руки, от которых исходит тёмная дымка, на его плечи. — О нет, зачем же вспоминать что-то, что было там… Думай о нём. Думай о том, что Крис сейчас в твоём доме, но ты можешь представить его здесь и сейчас, — ладони ведут вниз по спине, замирая на бёдрах и сжимая их. — Его руки, которые могли бы сжать тебя и не давать пошевелиться, его член, который бы рвал тебе глотку и не давал вдохнуть. О-о, я слышу твои мысли, чувствую их, Томас, — нечто вжимается пахом в его ягодицы и с каждой секундой это ощущалось более реалистично. — Тебя заводит Крис и заводит то, что он такой слабый. Ты сделал его слабым, сломал жизнь тому, кто вздумал ломать тебе твоё же карьерное восхождение. И ты будешь представлять себя под ним, а не под каким-то там продюсерком, авторитет которого раздут из ничего._

— Достаточно!

Хиддлстон резко оборачивается, но позади него никого нет, кроме стены и сушилки для полотенца. Не могло его так быстро взять, потому что только сейчас в голове начинали блекнуть все мысли, которые беспокоили его, только сейчас сердце, сбившись в одном ударе, ускоряет свой ход. Не мог же он на волнении выдумать себе что-то настолько… что станет материальным.

_— Правильно мыслишь, дорогуша, — шипящий голос у самого уха, из-за чего Томас отшатывается, но почти сразу же вжимается поясницей в раковину, когда нечто чёрной дымкой появляется прямо перед ним. — Я не твои мысли и не твоё волнение. Уж далеко не так. Но мы же сейчас не об этом, — нечто придвигается ближе к нему, сокращая и без того малое расстояние между ними. — Сможешь ли ты не выстанывать другое имя, когда над тобой будут пыхтеть?_

— Том? — в дверь стучат, из-за чего нечто недовольно фыркает и исчезает, словно его и не было вовсе. — Всё хорошо?

— Д-д… — едва слышно, и Хиддлстон откашливается. — Да, всё хорошо, — более громко, чтобы его слышали за водой и закрытой дверью.

Пару глубоких вдохов, и Том оборачивается к зеркалу. Взгляд — потухший блеск, которого и с самого прихода не было. «Нужно быть реалистом», — и он этому соответствовал, потому что… Томас действительно понимал, ну, как понимал, вчера вечером, когда в очередной раз повёл Криса в ванную комнату и помог ему не только раздеться, но и забраться в эту самую ванную, то почувствовал зародившуюся щекотку внизу живота, что жаром поднималась по позвоночнику вверх и селилась в затылке чем-то тяжёлым и очень острым. Его тошнило от самого себя, тошнило от того, что его недвусмысленно привлекает такой типаж.

В голову больше не лезут глупые мысли, вовсе никакие не лезут, тепло постепенно охватывало всё тело и зрачки сузились, более не реагируя никак на то, смотрел ли он прямо на лампочку в светильнике или в более-менее тёмный угол. Улыбка сама наползает на губы, которые кривятся в чём-то остром и очень хитром, и Хиддлстон, закрутив вентиль, подходит к полотенцу, чтобы вытереть руки. Уже ведёт… приятное ощущение опьянения.

Выйдя из ванной, Том лишь успевает прикрыть за собой дверь, как его почти что вжимают в неё и впиваются в губы подавляющим поцелуем. Он ничего не может сделать, не успевает, только отвечать на укусы такими же укусами. К нему притираются пахом, на что Хиддлстон опускает руки на пояс чужого халата и развязывает его.

— Какой ты быстрый, — довольно выдыхает Роберт, прижимаясь губами к шее мужчины.

— Это не я прижимаю тебя к двери, когда до кровати меньше шага.

Игривое настроение, и Том ведёт пальцами по довольно твёрдому животу, пусть и считал, что у Дауни-младшего будет всё мягким, спускается вниз по линии жёстких волос и сжимает в руке полувозбуждённый член. Тоже что-то выпил? Вряд ли. Скорей всего он подогревал интерес в себе ещё с того момента, как Хиддлстон сам дал ему намёк.

Ему вновь не дают ничего сделать, лишь хватают за запястья и тянут к кровати, на которую Том падает спиной, потому что ноги больше не держатся. О да, всё пройдёт быстро… для него, и почти что незаметно. С каждым новым поцелуем и прикосновением Хиддлстон чувствовал всё более отдалено, но как-то понимал, что с ним обращаются пусть и быстро, но даже мягко.

Он приподнимает бёдра, позволяя стянуть с себя брифы, и слышит, как ему говорят о том, насколько великолепно его возбуждение. Или хочется ему слышать это. Том может только засмеяться в ответ, что сходит почти сразу же на нет, когда его переворачивают на живот и заставляют встать на четвереньки. Быстро… Хиддлстону не нравится, что вот так всё действительно быстро происходит, потому что, чёрт побери, это его тело и к нему нужно относится как можно лучше. Он главная звезда! И Дауни-младший это поймёт, когда Томас придёт на съёмочную площадку, как и поймёт то, как нужно было обращаться с ним.

Влажные пальцы ведут от мошонки, массируют промежность, что кажется слишком острым и заставляет сжать простынь пальцами, и поднимаются выше, кружа у входа. С собственным глубоким вдохом в него проникает один до упора, и Том бы почувствовал дискомфорт, если бы не таблетки. Его гладят изнутри, пытаются лечь грудью на спину, но Хиддлстон опускается вниз сам, словно расценил этот жест так, что ягодицы должны быть выше.

Второй палец не ощущается до тех пор, пока Роберт не разводит их и не проталкивает глубже. Был ли Дауни-младший тем любовником, к которому он бы вернулся ещё? Нет. Уже из-за прелюдий, которых не было, и того, как его растягивали лишь для того, чтобы после было самому легче войти, Том был готов оттолкнуть продюсера и уйти. Если бы… Если бы. И как же он ошибается, когда пальцы слишком долго мучают его, когда и без того сильное возбуждение усиливается острыми вспышками, что разрастаются внутри с каждым новым толчком.

Всё смазывается в единую длинную картину, таблетки добавляют масла в огонь, и Хиддлстон не сразу понимает, что с ним делают и что происходит, только когда вместо пальцев в него упирается нечто большее и горячее. Он резко выравнивается и поднимается на колени, заводя руку назад.

— Презерватив, — слово кажется слишком длинным и даётся с трудом. — Ты не…

— Расслабься, — Дауни-младший берёт его руку в свою и кладёт себе на член. — Я в резинке.

Едва ощутимо и скользко. Пальцы ведут к основанию, где действительно чувствовался тоненький переход на кожу. Успокоившись, Хиддлстон прерывисто выдыхает и опускается обратно грудью на кровать, поднимая выше бёдра. Не зацикливаться, особенно под таблетками, потому что прямо перед глазами возникнут ненужные образы.

Роберт сжимает бедро мужчины, не давая ему пошевелиться, и, помогая себе рукой, входит в Тома, дыхание которого почти сразу же сбивается. Хиддлстон впервые за всё это время стонет, на что позади него шумно выдыхают и быстрыми толчками входят до конца. Без таблеток было бы больно, но сейчас абсолютно плевать, особенно тогда, когда ему всё же ложатся на спину и целуют в плечи. Ему кажется, что тело над ним становится больше, что плечи царапает более грубая щетина и его щёк касаются кончики светлых волос… почти как солнце.

Движения поначалу плавные, к нему как будто пристраиваются, и после срываются. Размашистые, сильные толчки, что пошлыми шлепками, кажется, поселяются в ушах слишком громкими хлопками. Кажется, его бьют по бедру, чтобы тоже начал двигаться, кажется, кусают за загривок, но Тому всё равно… Плевать. Он может лишь сдавленно стонать и прикусывать себе язык, чтобы не слетело с губ другое имя.

Возбуждение выпускает иглы внизу живота — стремительно и столь неожиданно, что Том, только прикоснувшись к себе, кончает, с силой сжимая в себе член Роберта. Тяжело дышать, но тело всё каменеет, пусть и наливается негой. Хиддлстон ещё чувствует грубые толчки, слышит пыхтение над собой, а после, когда Дауни-младший крупно вздрагивает, в затылке что-то лопается, полностью погружая его в темноту. После такого перерыва нужна была одна таблетка, нужно было, чтобы просто встало… Не убьёт же его Роберт, пока он в отключке, ведь придётся искать ещё одного нового актёра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дьявол – фильм от Нетфликс 2010 года, мистика, ужасы.  
> **Басаси – сашими из конины.


	5. Напряжённость. Часть 2

_10.27.2011_

_Mannings Heath, Horsham, GB  
RH13 6HZ_

Дерьмо. Настроение дерьмо, но было бы лучше, если бы он вступил где-то на улице в кучу. Может, хоть деньги появились бы… Потому что первое перечисление за роль будет лишь под конец следующей недели — правило Дауни-младшего. Роберт… Нет, всё прошло хорошо, потому что его не трогали до самого утра, однако эти разговоры с мужчиной, который посчитал, что теперь может хоть немного влезать в его жизнь, напрягали чересчур сильно. Конечно, может, только в своих мыслях.

_— Ты был под наркотой, — заявляет Роберт, как только Хиддлстон отставляет чашку с кофе._

_— В смысле? — хмуро спрашивает Том._

_— Считаешь, я не могу отличить, когда человек трахается под наркотой, а когда он по-настоящему сам возбудился? — с натянутой улыбкой спрашивает Дауни-младший. — Да у тебя даже с утра зрачки никак не отреагировали на яркий свет, когда я открыл шторы. Они остались такими же суженными._

_— Видимо, не можешь, — тяжело вздыхает мужчина и, поджав губы, с толикой разочарования смотрит на надкушенный тост. — У меня гипотония, Роберт, и когда давление сильно падает, то, собственно, зрачки становятся меньше, чем на два с половиной миллиметра в диаметре. А в этом состоянии они уж никак не расширятся от света, пока давление не вернётся в норму._

_— Но… — сомнение трогает лоб продюсера глубокой морщинкой. — Надеюсь, что ты не грохнешься в обморок, когда тебе нужно будет драться. И да, Том, тебе нужно будет перекраситься в чёрный. Я так подумал, что пока твоя длина волос приемлема, и если…_

Обмануть было не сложно, потому что любой человек, который никогда не имел дело с медициной или наукой в сторону биологии, когда слышит что-то подобное, то делает вид, что умный, понимает и «да-да, это так плохо, со здоровьем не обманывают и не шутят». Идиоты. Соврать можно обо всём, ведь такие слова не могут быть материальными. Никакие слова не могут стать материальными! Только поступки…

Утро началось для него плохо. Хиддлстон помнил своё состояние после того, как воздействие таблеток сходит на нет, и если рядом был какой-то человек, что ещё лез под руку… Благо, Роберт куда-то пропал после того, как распахнул шторы, и явился лишь вместе с накрытым завтраком в гостиной. Вообще, Том сам планировал «сбежать» с утра-пораньше, но посчитал, что они всё равно пересекутся на съёмочной площадке, поэтому уходить и показывать своё неуважение, своеобразное неуважение, было не на руку.

Тремор в руках проходит после того, как он умывается ледяной водой, а головная боль, к сожалению, никуда так быстро не делась. В первые секунды, как только закрыл за собой дверь ванной, Томас боялся посмотреть в зеркало, потому что то нечто, что вчера окружало его, могло вновь появиться, но всё, благо, обошлось. В отражении было только собственное заспанное лицо, небольшие мешки под глазами и бледные губы, которые приходится пару раз прикусить, чтобы к ним вернулась краска.

Когда же Хиддлстон вышел в гостиную, то неслабо удивился, потому что уж завтрака он точно не ожидал, тем более в компании Роберта. Пытается «притереться» к нему сильнее, чтобы между ними было что-то большее, чем вот эта одна ночь? Только этого ему не хватало в общий чан проблем. Нет, завтрак был вкусным: тосты, омлет, овощи, кофе — весь стандартный набор британского отеля, которым, по правде, он привык питаться последние года три дома, но оно портилось натянутой обстановкой за столом. Роберт считал, что он под наркотиками (в принципе, не так далеко от правды отошёл, пусть, вроде бы и поверил в «гипотонию»), из-за чего атмосфера была слишком напряжённой, но, кажется, с обсуждением грядущих съёмок мужчина увлекался всё сильнее, пока вовсе не забыл, что находится не один в комнате. Люди творчества… что, конечно же, Тому на руку.

Путь домой в почти что полтора часа забирает те силы, которые появились благодаря кофе. Ему нужно было продать чёртов дом, но Крис… Как же быстро поменялось его отношение к нему, пусть и стало более непонятным, тёмным и жаждущим крови. Ужасно, с учётом того, что Томас изначально хотел не этого. И сейчас, сидя на кухне и ожидая, пока чайник закипит, Хиддлстон отсутствующим взглядом смотрел на гладкую тёмно-серую, стальную поверхность холодильника. Он поставил перед собой вопрос, один простой вопрос: "что дальше?" — и понял, что если ещё в начале недели осознавал, хоть отдалено, как ему вести себя с Хемсвортом, то сейчас была сплошная пустота.

_— Так волнуешься, — вновь раздаётся шипящий, вкрадчивый голос нечто, которое видно в отражении холодильника, — и по пустяку. Как же сложно решиться, что делать с тем, что находится у тебя в плену. И, — по поверхности холодильника идёт рябь, и уже знакомая тень появляется рядом с Хиддлстоном, — у тебя такая большая коллекция ножей в верхнем левом ящике от раковины, есть и таблетки. Чего ты вообще переживаешь, если никто не подозревает тебя? Никто вовсе не вышел на тебя._

Том поджимает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону, а после и вовсе подходит к выключившемуся чайнику, чтобы залить мелкие гранулы растворимого кофе в кружке. Сходит с ума — очевидно, потому что ненормально, когда что-то в голове становится материальным и разговаривает с ним. Это… Хемсворт виноват. Он виноват, что Томас пошёл на такой шаг и перестал дружить с собственной головой.

_— Или тебе вдруг стало жалко обманывать Роберта и пользоваться тем, что ему нравится твоё тело? О, перестань, уже до того, как ты лёг к нему в постель, тебе дали роль. Так что, пусть тот продюсерок надеется и верит, всё же, знаешь ли, индюк как-то тоже надеялся._

Это был его внутренний голос — Хиддлстон теперь уже уверен на все сто процентов. И это было в разы ужасней, потому что он сам действительно так думал. Есть ножи… Неужели действительно был готов на то, чтобы прирезать Криса и обагрить свои руки его кровью? Нечто, не получив ни единого слова в ответ, растворяется в воздухе, как будто его вовсе не было рядом. По-хорошему, ему нужно было сходить к врачу, в реальности — разобраться с Крисом и поставить одну большую жирную точку для себя.

Готовить завтрак для Хемсворта, заботиться о нём, пусть это и была мнимая забота, — надоедает. Затянувшаяся игра, которую… Чёрт! Он продумал только так званое похищение и первые дни обмана Криса, никак не неделю и больше. Отвратительно.

Поставив на поднос быстро пожаренные яйца с тостами и чашку кофе, Том бросает взгляд на часы, которые показывают почти что половину двенадцатого, и пытается убрать раздражительность со своего поведения. Ничего ужасного, если ещё немного покормит с ложечки, потому что, в противном случае, его не просто погонят с роли, а посадят за решётку. Пара глубоких вдохов, прикрыть глаза, чтобы обрести равновесие, покой, и Хиддлстон берёт в руки поднос, разворачиваясь и замирая. Сердце пропускает удар, в голове становится пусто и наступает паника. Она пробивается из зерна, разрастается в какой-то слишком ядовитый вид токсикодендрона, что своими стеблями плотно оплетает его, сдавливает шею и выпускает в плоть шипы.

Перед ним стоит Хемсворт в одних спортивных брюках, которые он купил специально для него, и Томас не понимает, что его больше волнует, — вид накачанного тела, почти что полуголого, или то, какое выражение лица у этого «тела». Крис был без пластыря и ватки на щеке, из-за чего можно было увидеть небольшую запёкшуюся рану из-за встречи с асфальтом, да и синяки уже постепенно сходили с руки и бока… Взгляд пугал. Это была грозовая туча, которая вот-вот должна была испепелить его.

— Крис? — с недоумением спрашивает Хиддлстон и ставит на стол поднос. — Тебе же нельзя вставать. Врач…

— Какой врач, Том? — Хемсворт обрывает беспокойство Тома.

Мужчина бросает на стол какие-то белые обмотки, что некрасивой грудой остаётся у тарелок, и Хиддлстон поджимает губы. Это был эластичный бинт… Шипы сильнее впиваются в плоть, душат и рвут податливые мышцы. Как? Когда? Почему он понял, если был столько дней тупым и доверительным? И понял ли вообще?

Всё ещё строя из себя непонимающего, Томас пытался понять, какую линию ему гнуть. Нужно попытаться выгородить себя, нужно убедить Хемсворта в том, что это он полнейший дурак и накрутил себя. Нахмурившись, Хиддлстон берёт бинт и сжимает в руках, поднимая на мужчину растерянный, непонимающий взгляд.

— Я не понимаю, Крис, — он делает шаг к нему и прижимает бинт к груди, чтобы показаться ещё более сбитым с толку, на что Хемсворт заметно сбивается с «грубости». — У тебя же перелом, а ты снял бинт и ходишь, опираешься на нездоровую ногу.

— Хватит, — злость снова появляется в светлых глазах. — Считаешь, что я дурак? Ты обманывал меня столько дней! И как… влез почти что под кожу. Я же действительно доверял тебе.

— Почему ты так говоришь? Я заботился о тебе и помогал реабилитироваться, всем рассказал, что ты, где ты, как ты. Тратил свои деньги на тебя, в первые ночи вставал к тебе, потому что у тебя было сотрясение. И вот такая плата мне?

Виснет молчание, за которое Том считает собственное сердцебиение и пытается показать как можно больше негодования и обиды, что приправлено слабым непониманием. Он играл и не такое, а здесь, перед тем, кого легко дурачил уже больше недели, всё должно пройти очень быстро. Хиддлстон ставил ставки на то, что своим видом и правильными словами сможет вновь выключить ум и сообразительность Хемсворта.

— Плата? Хватит лгать, Том!

— Давай ты успокоишься, сядешь, и мы с тобой по-взрослому поговорим? — он отодвигает стул и подходит ближе к Кристоферу, который отшатывается от него, заметно прихрамывая.

— Ты как тот удав, что умиротворённо стягивает вокруг жертвы, что доверилась тебе, свои кольца. Как я мог не понять этого сразу?! — Хемсворт на чувствах запускает руки в свои волосы, с силой дёргая за пряди. — Чёрт возьми! Я ведь только вчера нормально сообразил, что у меня перелом и не гипс, а то всё ты крутился рядом постоянно и не давал мне задуматься… У меня хоть есть трещина или это простой вывих?

Том не отвечает, молчит и поджимает губы. Не вышло. Тупой… Тупой в том, что не позволил дурачить себя дальше. Хиддлстон опускает голову вниз, качая ею, и не сдерживает смех. О Господи, он действительно такой плохой актёр, что Крис раскусил его, пусть и прошло довольно немало времени?  
Смех обрывается так же быстро, как и начался, и Томас поднимает взгляд на мужчину. Пальцы выбивают краткую дробь по спинке стула, губы кривятся в надменной, недоброй улыбке, когда внутри всё горело синим пламенем от паники и ненависти. Ну, что же, раз уж он стал срывать с себя маски, то дальше гнуть линию «добрячка» нет смысла.

— Ты всё же тупой, — почти что смакуя каждое слово, тянет Хиддлстон. — Слишком добрый, но такой тупой, аж до зубного скрежета, и я не понимаю, что больше меня бесит в тебе, — Том прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, чтобы через секунду с него «стекло» веселье и остался лишь злобный оскал, отливающий безумием. — Что же выдало меня?

— Собственноручная блокировка соцсетей, — в голосе Хемсворта появляются рычащие нотки. — Грёбаный бинт, ни единого звонка от полиции и врача. Никто не приходил, даже мой агент… Ты меня похитил!

— О-о, дорогой мой Крис, — оскал становится шире, — а знаешь, что я ещё сделал? Я тот, кто подсыпал тебе наркотики на вечеринке, чтобы ты опозорился. Я тот, кто сбил тебя и не позвонил никуда. Я тот, кто…

Звонкая пощёчина быстрая и болезненная, она заставляет пошатнуться и вцепиться рукой в спинку стула, чтобы не упасть. Огонь распаляется с каждой секундой всё сильнее, вспыхивает настоящим цветком, из-за чего призрачные шипы разрывают ему шею, пробивают грудь, умервщляют, чтобы на пустом месте взросло другое, нечто более опасное.

Том открывает рот в немом… нет, это не крик и не попытка что-то сказать, скорее негодование и неверие, что какой-то Хемсворт смел его ударить, и прижимает ладонь к пылающей щеке. О нет, он не спустит с рук такую глупую смелость. Хиддлстон поднимает голову и с жаждой крови смотрит в спину отдаляющегося Криса, который, прихрамывая, шёл почему-то ко входной двери. Решил сбежать в одних брюках, с трещиной, и когда вокруг лес, а до ближайшего чужого дома нужно знать, в какую сторону идти, чтобы не подохнуть от жажды и холода?

Он не особо понимает, что делает, не отдаёт отчёт своим действиям, словно сторонний наблюдатель. Том, как ни в чём не бывало, выравнивается, чтобы подойти к столешнице и взять чайник. Не полные два литра, но отсутствие какой-то кружки… Хиддлстон нагоняет в два шага Криса, который даже не успевает нормально повернуть голову, как Томас, замахнувшись, с силой бьёт его чайником в висок. Глухой звук пластика заглушается щелчком открывшейся крышки, а после раздаётся грохот упавшего тела, которое потеряло сознание, и плеск воды, что, благо, уже не была кипяткой.

Пальцы слабеют, словно всю силу высосали из него, и чайник лишь чудом ставится на стол. Чайник с трещиной, поднятой крышкой и без воды. Шумно выдохнув, Томас подходит к верхним шкафчикам над раковиной, чтобы открыть один и взять пачку сигарет. Первая затяжка получается глубокой и под шипение, когда огонь от спички трогает пальцы, заставляя поспешно бросить её в раковину, и Хиддлстон оборачивается, выдыхая дым. Тащить кабана обратно в спальню… или не тащить. Сжав между губ сигарету, Том трёт щеку и морщится, когда боль вспыхивает сильнее.

— Блять, — безэмоционально выдыхает Хиддлстон, когда взгляд останавливается на луже воды у тела Криса.


	6. Откровение. Часть 1

_10.29.2011_

_Mannings Heath, Horsham, GB  
RH13 6HZ_

Хоршем был тихим, спокойным районом, своеобразным, так называемым рыночным городком, что довольно популярно в Европе. Он расположился в верховье речки Арун и сохранил почти всё первозданное, что было… по крайней мере, довольно много — леса. Действительно, даже в центральном городе тянулась широкая полоса леса, в которой даже можно было встретить животных, диких настолько, что они, может, всего раз в жизни видели людей.

Дом Томаса, который перешёл по так называемому завещанию вместе с долгами, будучи вовсе ему не нужным, разместился на краю леса, но этот край находился довольно далеко от остальных домов. Двухэтажное здание можно смело считать и трёхэтажным за счёт чердака — оно смело сливалось с окружающей средой, из-за чего можно было его пропустить с первого взгляда, если бы не дорожка, что была колеёй от колёс автомобиля. «Старый дом какого-то известного человека в Хоршеме», — это дом местного активиста, который вроде бы и боролся за нормальную жизнь людей в городе, во всём районе, да только правительство отсчитывало ему определённую сумму, и он закрывал глаза. Да и не только власть, потому что любого же человека можно подкупить, как бы не строил из себя праведника. Знал бы это Хиддлстон или если бы просто полюбопытствовал на досуге, кто здесь жил раньше, и спустился интереса ради в подвал, то увидел бы неровную кладку на одной из стен, где находился чужой схрон. Если бы…

После обеда стал опускаться туман на город, который не обошёл стороной и лес. Он стелился на землю белым, густым молоком, поднимаясь вверх тонкой, почти что прозрачной вуалью в серое, гнетущее небо, которое стало быстро наливаться темнотой подступающей ночи. Лес постепенно засыпал: птицы ловили последних букашек, что были невнимательны и не стремились в укрытие, мелкие грызуны забирались в свои норы, сбиваясь в группку и устраиваясь на ночлег, лисы, поняв, что более не найдут пропитания, бежали на отдых в пару часов, чтобы испытать удачу вновь. Люди же… Не все люди стремились домой, чтобы провести свободное время со своими семьями, некоторые же мчались после работы в клубы, в магазины, к друзьям, чтобы повеселиться, отдохнуть, получить дополнительную дозу эндорфина и адреналина.

День мерно подходил к своему концу и в мире ничего сверхужасного, плохого и ненормального, что выбилось бы из нормы, не произошло, но это было у других. В этом доме царила тишина и покой, но до поры до времени — пока главная «звезда» всего спектакля не пришла в себя и пока _его_ волнение можно было держать под контролем. Кухня была идеально чистой, если вообще можно отнести это понятие к такому старому дому. Когда Томас развозил почти что два литра, без двухсот миллилитров, воды по полу, решив, что раз выпал такой случай, то нужно воспользоваться им, то заметил новое образование чёрной «жизни» между паркетинами — плесень пожирала всё, до чего могла дотянуться, и, кажется, планировала пожрать весь дом.

Кухня действительно стала чистой (относительно, под довольно злое бухтение Хиддлстона о том, что сжёг бы того, кто додумался положить паркет именно здесь вместе со всем домом), обрела спокойствие, словно ничего и не произошло в ней пару часов назад, даже не было запаха сигарет и кофе. Вообще, если пройтись по коридорам первого и второго этажа, то можно было прочувствоваться атмосферой спокойствия, мягкого расположения духа и даже такого, что… Зайди кто в гости, чего никогда не было за всё то время, что этот дом занимали Хиддлстоны, то не заметили бы ничего ужасного и выбивающегося из привычной картины нормальности. Холостяцкий «дворец» — да, но никак не крепость безумца.

Томас понимал. Понимал это как никто другой, потому что видел всё изнутри, варился в этом… был зачинщиком. Как он мог так быстро сломаться? Как не продолжил тянуть свою роль, отыгрывать непонимающего? Почему вообще почувствовал потребность выпалить как на духу всю правду? Скула до сих пор неприятно покалывала, даже ныла при каждом движении челюсти, из-за чего хотелось вновь ударить Хемсворта. Когда увидел небольшой синяк…

_— Мы же накажем его? Правда? — из зеркала на него смотрело его чёрное нечто, а в голосе слышалось предвкушение. — О-о да-а… Я чувствую твою жажду. И чувствую, что ты понимаешь, что останешься безнаказанным._

Синяк — плохо. Ему не хватало на лице, которое продаёт на экранах, лишних гематом. Хорошо, что остались баночки грима с театра, потому что вряд ли бы тональный крем или пудра скрыли бы такое пятно на бледной коже. Да и вряд ли подобрал бы косметику под тон своей кожи. А ещё его мог кто-то сфотографировать в таком месте и с синяком, из-за чего пошли бы слухи, потянулись бы всякие ниточки, и полиция бы точно вышла на него, как на того, кто похитил и удерживает насильно Хемсворта.

Хиддлстон в который раз тяжело вздыхает, крутя в пальцах небольшой шприц, игла которого была в мутно-прозрачном колпачке, и не переставал размышлять о том, как же быстро скатилась его жизнь. Нет, видимая для других часть была идеальной, такой же, как и у всех, а вот настоящая доля, что была куда больше, — о-о, кто бы только её увидел, то сразу же определил бы его в тюрьму. Или психиатрическую больницу строго режима, если есть такое вообще.

В шприце был разведённый раствор из двух «расслабляющих» таблеток, подобную которым он пил для того, чтобы быстро отключиться под Робертом. Не составило труда вспомнить прошлое и рекомендации Мэри — раздробить таблетки в порошок, растворить в горячем солевом растворе, чтобы вреда особого клеткам не было. Прозрачной жидкости было немного, в ней не было и осадка с воздухом — Хемсворт должен быть ещё живым и вменяемым.

Свет горит тухло — Хиддлстон поднимает голову и с немым недовольством смотрит вверх. Лампочку нужно будет заменить… Слишком сильно печётся о доме и о Крисе. Том в который раз крутит шприц и бьёт пластиковым колпачком на игле по пальцу. Удивительно, но он был спокоен. Нет, немного волнения было, от грядущего разговора, который будет очень сложным (только бы идиот не считал так, не считал, что ему забудут и правду, и удар чайником), однако его не трусило, не было желания ходить из угла в угол и отсутствовало тянущее ощущение внизу живота. Да… Да, как бы и что бы не произошло, но он сделал всё правильно.

_— По крайней мере, у тебя есть ножи, — напоминает о себе нечто и, подобравшись к кровати, нависает над бессознательным телом. — Наверное, тебе нравится чувствовать власть над таким гигантом, как Хемсворт. Признаться, это действительно волнительно и… трепетно. Ты можешь вершить его судьбу — сегодня без руки, потому что договорился, завтра кончает, потому что ты решил его побаловать._

— Поди прочь, — устало выдыхает Том.

 _— Какие мы сегодня злые, — нечто отстраняется от кровати и растворяется в воздухе._  
  
Хемсворт заметно более глубоко вдыхает, и Томас весь подбирается. Приходит в себя — нужно… быть собой? Конечно, Хиддлстон мог вновь надеть какую-то маску, которая бы идеально подходила под данную ситуацию, но что-то выдавливать из себя, гримасничать… да и перед кем? Перед тем, кто вообще не достоин, чтобы ради него старались.

Том с трудом, очередным, дотащил Криса до выделенной ему комнаты, переложил его на кровать, чуть ли не надорвав спину, и вспомнил все «прекрасные» матерные слова, которые лишь чудом не слетели с языка. Руки до сих пор подрагивали от этого, и Хиддлстон был уверен, что это не из-за волнения. Всё, он уже отнервничал, кажется, абсолютно всё, что мог.

Крис хмурится и шевелится, пытается пошевелиться, но привязанные найденной верёвкой (что ещё он найдёт в этом доме?) руки к изголовью кровати, из которого так удобно выступали своеобразные «колонны». Лишь бы выдержало напор Хемсворта, пусть он и сделает ему укол в случае… в случае. Лишь бы только не выбесил его настолько, что придётся вновь распускать руки, потому что, пусть у него уже не было чайника, но найти подручные средства или же пустить в ход (о господи, как же это ужасно звучит даже в мыслях) руки.

С кровати доносится невнятное мычание, и Хиддлстон поворачивает голову к окну, где уже в полную силу разыгрались сумерки, предавая туману и виднеющимся деревьям атмосферу довольно хорошего ужастика. Возможно, будь в таком месте какой-то сценарист или тот же писатель, то смог бы пустить этот «вид» в обиход, чтобы полноценно передать реальность каждому читателю.

— Что произошло?

Голос Хемсворта слишком хриплый и едва различимый, чтобы сделать вывод о том, что конкретно он сказал. Том лишь глубоко вдыхает и всё так же продолжает смотреть в окно, как будто там должно произойти что-то более важное, более весомее, чем какое-то полувялое тело на кровати. Как же Хиддлстону хотелось плюнуть на свою игру, которую затеял непонятно с чего, послушать слова чёрного нечто собственного внутреннего голоса и перерезать горло. Быстро. Ведь это же быстро происходит? Прижать лезвие ножа к шее, к тому месту, где бьётся жилка, потому что там артерия, и дёрнуть рукой, оставляя не особо глубокий, но очень весомый порез… Не стоит слушать увещания внутреннего голоса, это точно не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, особенно для его репутации.

— Кто-то стал эволюционировать и начинать думать, — сухо произносит Том, поворачивая голову в сторону кровати. — Я же поставил жирную точку в этом… важном действии, чтобы этот кто-то вновь не стал зарываться.

Крис ведёт ногами и пытается опустить руки, на запястьях которых тут же натягиваются верёвки. О-о, как же быстро внутри взрастает цветок удовольствия и восхищения от нарастающей паники и понимания всего происходящего, что расцветает на лице Хемсворта. Том чувствовал себя хищником, который не просто нашёл себе добычу, но и может поиграть с ней вдоволь, чтобы в мясо выделилось больше адреналина и было намного вкуснее.

— Что тебе нужно? — после недолгого молчания и, видимо, явного обдумывания спрашивает мужчина, не пытаясь дёргать руками, лишь слабо, как будто думает, что ничего не видно, крутя ими, тем самым стараясь ослабить узлы на запястьях. — У меня нет огромных денег, и я не сын известного человека, чтобы иметь связи, так что…

— Закрой свой рот, — раздражённо произносит Хиддлстон, поднимаясь на ноги и сжимая в ладони шприц, который почти что полностью скрывается в кулаке. — Ты говоришь всякую ересь, выводишь меня из себя и вовсе не думаешь своими куриными мозгами, к чему это может привести. Хотя, что это я? — он подходит ближе к кровати. — У тебя же вообще нет мозгов, раз ты посмел занять ту роль, которая была уже моей.

— Что за хрень?

— Хрень? Это для тебя хрень?! — Том не выдерживает и, поддавшись порыву, как будто что-то специально толкнуло его в спину, забирается на кровать, чтобы, переступив ноги Хемсворта, сесть ему на бёдра. — Хотя, о чём это я? Золотой мальчик с Австралии, который привык получать всё по первому желанию, не будет думать о чужих переживаниях, чужой жизни.

— Слезь с меня! — Крис резко, насколько это возможно в его состоянии, поворачивается на бок, пытается сбросить с себя Хиддлстона, но мужчина лишь сильнее сжимает ногами чужие бёдра и наотмашь бьёт его ладонью по щеке.

— Но-но, мой милый Кристофер, ты будешь делать только то, что я тебе разрешу, иначе всё будет хуже, — он показывает, даже немного болтает, в руке шприц и слышит в ответ тихое шипящее «уёбок». — Так, на чём я там… Ах, да. Ты послушал своего агента о том, что возможна роль, но не поинтересовался, какой статус у этого предложения. Знаешь, кто так поступает? Правильно, либо маленькие непослушные мальчики, либо те, у кого не все дома.

— У кого из нас двоих здесь не все дома, так это у тебя, больной ты ублюдок.

В глазах Хемсворта снова появляются грозовые тучи, которые, будь они в другом положении, точно бы заставили напрячься, а так… так Крис был не страшнее разъярённого хомячка, который только и может, что кусать за палец, но даже не прокусить кожу. Грозный до смешного. Крис вновь дёргает руки на себя, сильнее, чем до этого, из-за чего изголовье издаёт не особо приятный и безопасный для Хиддлстона трещащий звук.

— С тобой даже по-человечески нельзя поговорить.

— Что ты, блять…

Как же он его утомил. Или это ещё последствие «отходняка» от таблеток, что так тяжело выслушивать весь бред тупого. Том не даёт Хемсворту договорить, как резко кладёт ладонь ему на щеку, с силой давит на неё, не давая повернуть голову, и оголяет шею. Крис ругается, матерится, пытается сбросить с себя Хиддлстона, но Том поспешно сжимает колпачок зубами, чтобы стянуть его, и довольно быстро вонзает иглу в податливую плоть. Тело под ним дёргается, замирает, когда поршень давит на жидкость, что за считанные секунды полностью входит в тело.

Две таблетки — не большая концентрация, не такая, что точно убьёт, но… сродни транквилизаторам. И правда, стоит только Томасу слезть с Хемсворта, как тот даже не возвращает голову обратно, не бросает на него злобный взгляд. Переборщил всё же? Но, кажется, дышит. Хиддлстон тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, не чувствуя ровным счётом ничего, кроме понимания, что вряд ли будет сдерживаться, когда Крис вновь выведет его из себя. Хватит. Он наигрался в «правильного» и «терпящего», теперь же будет собой настоящим.


	7. Откровение. Часть 2

_10.31.2011_

_89 Paul St, Shoreditch, London  
EC2A 4NQ_

_Локи. Он был Локи, и ему нужно вжиться в эту роль, а не отвлекаться по пустякам. Даже несмотря на то, что творится вокруг. Всё хорошо… всё будет нормально. Нет у них никаких доказательств, и никак не выйдут на него. Он поднимает взгляд вверх и всматривается в непривычно светлые глаза из-за того, что теперь его волосы были чёрными, как крыло ворона._

Найти общий язык с Крисом удалось процента на три. Может, на семнадцать, из Тома был плохой аналитик. Он знал, что, даже если Хемсворт придёт в себя, тот не будет настолько сильным, чтобы сорвать изголовье и убежать из дома. Тем более, когда у него действительно трещина, потому что вывих с двадцать второго числа уж точно бы прошёл, когда у него было сотрясение непонятно какого характера, когда он был под таблетками, что расслабляют настолько, что, дай бог, вспомнит своё имя.

Часы шли с трудом. Вернее ночи. Днём ещё более-менее можно было как-то отвлечься… отвлечься на Криса, с которым было интересно забавляться. Да. Да! Чёрт бы его побрал! Тому нравилось играть с Хемсвортом, который так и пытался то ударить, что прибить, то как-то словами вывести из себя. Какими же усилиями надо обладать, чтобы сдерживать себя и не отрезать тот же палец… или язык. Или ещё что-то, что не так важно для жизнедеятельности. Но как бы там ни было, Хиддлстону нравился этот мужчина, нравился целиком и полностью, так что было бы прискорбно лишать самого себя чего-то малого.

Да, ночью было сложнее всего, потому что, во время ослабленного контроля не столько над своим телом, сколько над всем разумом, вылазило на свет то, что вовсе не хотелось трогать. Как раньше, когда его мать была ещё жива, когда он должен был оставить свою карьеру, чтобы заниматься ею и помогать, когда его жизнь скатилась настолько низко, что, казалось, даже дно находится выше. Ночью пробуждались те монстры, которые существовали у него под кожей, которые так же дышали, как и лёгкие, которые двигались так же, как и руки, которые прорастали глубже в тело, оплетая своими щупальцами из слизи сердце, почки, желудок, беря под контроль весь организм, и выпуская наружу шипы, чтобы защитить своего носителя. Ненормально. Ненормально настолько, насколько может быть, потому что мозг — единственное, что осталось нетронутым — стал падать под напором.

Накручивал ли себя или оно само получалось так, потому что было естественным? Том не был паталогическим маньяком или каким-то… таким криминальным, поэтому и волновался. Переживал настолько, что ночами перестал высыпаться. Каждый шум за окном казался подозрительным, словно какая-то машина подъезжала к дому, и Хиддлстон лишь чудом не подрывался с места к окну, чтобы убедиться, что никакой полиции нет.

Дни. Ну, не такое уж и «дни», потому что было только воскресенье, половина воскресенья, и часть понедельника. Крис пришёл в себя и долго пытался собраться с мыслями, с тем, что он и кто он — о, Том это знал. Тут не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, какое бывает состояние после наркоты, что, видимо, была пока ещё экспериментальной. Плевать на это, ведь главное, что эффект был хорошим. Хемсворт действительно выглядел, как пьяный, который несколько дней кряду не слезал с бутылки, и боролся с тем, чтобы снова не закрыть глаза и не провалиться в сон. Томас пристально наблюдал за каждым морганием, за каждым глубоким и медленным вдохом, за тем, как Крис то сжимает, то разжимает пальцами, чтобы ощутить свою силу вновь. Слабый, прекрасно слабый, что вызывает еле заметную дрожь в коленях и вяжет слюни. Хемсворт перебирает ногами, как будто это поможет ему подняться, пытается перевернуться на бок — видимо, спина болит от одной позы, на что верёвки натягиваются почти что до предела, не давая нормально пошевелиться.

Видеть таким Криса было идеальным времяпрепровождением за последние дни — сразу поднимается настроение, потому что его месть стала полноценной. Хиддлстон, по правде сказать, имел смешанные мысли по поводу того, как ему вести себя дальше и что делать, потому что одно дело — прокручивать в голове всё то, что может сотворить, а второе — воспроизвести это в реальность.

— Мы должны поесть.

Том говорит мягко и спокойно, словно ничего не произошло, и садится на кровать рядом с Хемсвортом, который, вспомнив, что случилось накануне, резко, насколько это было возможно в его положении, дёргается в сторону, пытаясь быть как можно дальше. Они уже это проходили… Хиддлстон закатывает глаза и берёт небольшую глубокую тарелку, размешивая кашу. Да, он даже сварил ему кашу и добавил паштет — забота должна быть полноценной, если хочет, чтобы Крис прожил подольше.

Набрав на ложку немного каши и выловив кусок паштета, Том проводит серебряным низом по ободку тарелки и подносит к губам Хемсворта. Молчит. Ни единого слова с момента, как пришёл в себя… Хиддлстон вспоминает своё состояние после таблеток, которых мог за раз съесть и три, и пять штук, из-за чего после мучился с головной болью, жаждой, однако говорить — говорил.

— О, прости, совершенно вылетело из головы за ночь.

Томас всё сильнее и сильнее вживается в выбранную роль — заботливый родственник. _«Или любовник»_ , — тут же подсказывает внутренний голос, который не решил вылезать на поверхность и становиться привычным уже нечто. Хиддлстон на такое молчит и ставит тарелку на тумбочку, откуда берёт заранее приготовленный стакан воды, в котором растворил средство против похмелья… Лучшее, что может быть после таких таблеток, даже сильнее, чем обычные анальгетики от боли в головы.

— Давай, твоей голове станет легче, — Том пытается просунуть руку под затылок мужчины, чтобы поднять голову вверх, на что Хемсворт ведёт ею, не давая собой «руководить». — Не упрямься. У тебя же болит голова, а я хочу помочь. 

— Помочь? — слишком хрипло спрашивает Крис и слабо улыбается. — Катись к чёрту, Хиддлстон.

— Нельзя такое говорить, — он цокает языком и предпринимает вторую попытку поднять чужую голову. — В кружке на два глотка. Не будь маленьким мальчиком, иначе придётся вести себя соответственно твоему поведению.

Его не особо слушают, что разочаровывает. Том тянет волосы Хемсворта на затылке, из-за чего тот заметно сжимает зубы и едва слышно болезненно шипит. Наверное, в его голове сейчас много всего «лицеприятного», что хочется сказать в ответ не только на угрозы, но и на прямое вредительство, но ведь жизнь и собственная целостность куда важнее. Хиддлстон прижимает край стакана к губам Криса, аккуратно наклоняет, чтобы он не поперхнулся и вода не замочила постель, и… радуется. Действительно радуется, когда Хемсворт делает большие глотки, чтобы быстрее справиться с жидкостью.

— Хороший мальчик, — улыбнувшись, Хиддлстон отпускает волосы мужчины и отставляет стакан, чтобы взять тарелку. — Видишь, и не нужно злить меня. А если снова попробуешь ругаться, то я отрежу тебе язык. Всё равно ведь можно кормить тебя через капельницу, — он видит, как Крис вздрагивает, представив себе, что это будет взаправду, что ему вцепятся в язык, чтобы оттянуть его, и грубо откромсают остриём ножа, заставляя захлёбываться криками и кровью, и Том, усмехнувшись, снова набирает на ложку кашу с паштетом. — А теперь мы с тобой поедим, как нормальные, цивилизованные люди.

Хемсворт тогда медлил. Медлил настолько, насколько это было позволительно в его положении, и Томас понимал его, потому что… если бы был, не дай бог, конечно же, на месте мужчины, то сам бы подумал, что ему что-то подсыпали в еду. Яд какой-то, или что-то со снотворным действием, а может и более страшное. Хотя-я… возможно ли что-то страшнее, чем яд? Том сомневался, как и сомневался в линии поведения, которую выбрал.

Поздний завтрак растягивается почти что на полчаса, если не больше. Хиддлстон спокойно, мерно, не сказав ни слова, чтобы поторопить, кормил Криса, после даже вытер ему рот салфеткой, на что получил гневный, прожигающий взгляд. Ничего, со временем он смирится и примет то, что его судьба — быть в этом доме и слушаться, а не пытаться делать что-то из своих планов.

С новым уколом Хемсворт… снова стал буянить. Почти что орал, словно это могло помочь и кто-то бы услышал (ну да, услышали птицы и, возможно, какие-то мелкие грызуны, если находились достаточно близко к дому), пытался приложить больше усилий, чтобы вырваться, пытался даже укусить, когда понял, что ногами ничего не добьётся, но игла всё равно вошла в шею и позволила раствору проникнуть в тело, расслабляя его. Хиддлстон растворил всего одну таблетку, ему не нужно было, чтобы мужчина снова заснул, а вот расслабленный, не в силах дать отпор — другое тело.

Томас видел, как буквально за какие-то пару секунд Хемсворт становится менее активным, почти что пассивным, — отпор давал слабо, говорил более тихо, пусть хотел сделать совершенно другое. Хиддлстон только в таком состоянии мужчины осмеливается отвязать его от изголовья, чтобы после усадить. Не всегда же лежать, ему ещё не хватало, чтобы Крис заработал пролежни.

— Ублюдок, — лениво, как будто целый день занимался физическими нагрузками, выдыхает Хемсворт. — Я сдам тебя полиции.

— Конечно, Крис, — Том довольно бережно поправляет одеяло на мужчине, не сталкиваясь уже ни с каким сопротивлением, и пододвигается ближе к нему, кладя руку на колено. — Полиция ни разу не выходила со мной на связь. Полиция вообще не ищет тебя, дорогуша, ты никому не нужен, — на губы опускается недобрый оскал.

— Не равняй всех по себе, — Хемсворт отодвигает ногу, довольно заторможенно, как и говорит, чтобы только не чувствовать прикосновение к себе. — Если ты такой уёбок, что некому переживать о тебе, не значит, что с другими так же, — он тяжело вздыхает и отворачивает голову.

— Ну-ну, не ругайся, — подавшись вперёд, Том ловит пальцами светлые пряди, сжимая их. — Тебе бы витаминов каких-то, а то волосы как солома.

Мог разбрасываться деньгами. Теперь да, когда ему пришла первая часть от обещанного гонорара. Заплатить банку? Плевать. Пока они его не трогают, то и сам не полезет к ним, поднакопит и всё единой суммой выплатит. О-о, эта сумма была довольно большой, уж давно он не видел столько на своей карте, однако Хиддлстон не спешил тратить их. Всему своё время.

Роберт сбросил сообщение, что в «СС» будет проходить первая читка и что нужно быть обязательно, чтобы нормально познакомиться и вообще узнать в лицо коллег по «цеху», поэтому с утра пораньше...  
Пораньше для себя Том в очередной раз разводил так называемый раствор, надеясь, что на двух таблетках Хемсворт проспит до его прихода. Борьба была более сильной, чем вчера, Крис почти что смог вырваться, смог подорваться с кровати, однако почти сразу же упал — Хиддлстон с силой толкает его обратно на кровать и даже умудряется перевернуть его спиной кверху. Пусть и была сила вырваться — мгновенный порыв, что израсходовался моментально. Да, пусть мужчина и был тяжёлым, но Томас довольно легко, перевернув его и сев чуть выше ягодиц, вжимает его голову в кровать и, откинув волосы, довольно сильно и быстро вонзает иглу в открытую шею. Будет синяк, но Хемсворт должен понимать, что у всего есть последствия.

Встреча была назначена на два часа после полудня, поэтому, решив показаться в глазах Дауни-младшего довольно ответственным и тем, на кого можно положиться, Томас решает потратить деньги на покраску волос. Видеть себя полностью чёрным было… неожиданно — глаза приобрели более зеленоватый оттенок, как будто он был в расслабленном состоянии, черты лица стали более острыми, а кожа бледной, словно рождён благородных кровей. Нужно было перекраситься раньше, может, больше бы успеха было, потому что фактура стала лучше.

В «СС» было многолюдно. Удивительно, как Роберт смог договориться с ними, чтобы те выделили самый большой свой зал и чтобы никто не проводил сегодня «левые» кастинги. Актёров было… не то что много, но большая часть была неизвестна для Хиддлстона. Взгляд довольно быстро находит Джейми, которая улыбается ему и которой он возвращает такую же улыбку, пусть она и была наиграна, и Том садится возле неё. Как будто хорошие знакомые, как будто знают друг друга не первый год, потому что разговор завязывается сразу, и он такой… лёгкий. И будь Хиддлстон другим человеком, то точно бы завёл с ней дружбу, как и с Хемсвортом, а не похищал его и держал на наркоте.

— Тебе идёт этот цвет, — Александер придвигается ближе к мужчине и ловит чёрную прядь волос. — О, так ты прямо с покраски пришёл. Они мягкие пока ещё, — на непонятливый вопрос отвечает Джейми. — Значит, ты уже во всю готовишься к роли?

— Всего себя отдаю ей, — Том негромко смеётся и окидывает взглядом всех присутствующих, которые ждали Роберта.

— Можешь не искать его взглядом — Хемсворт так и не явился. Полиция взялась за дело, потому что агент подал в розыск… Тебя разве не опрашивали ещё?

— Нет, — хмуро отвечает Томас и сжимает кулаки под столом до боли от впившихся ногтей в ладони.

— О-о, тебя ещё ждёт этот увлекательнейший час в твоей жизни, когда два здоровых мужика будут повторять вопросы по десять раз. Они решили опросить всех, кто был тогда на вечеринке.

— Флаг им в руки.

Голос Хиддлстона беззаботный, когда внутри он начинал сгорать от паники, которая подступила столь быстро. Полиция. Полиция взялась за это дело, потому что агент Криса подал «заявление». Конечно, этого стоило ожидать, даже намного раньше, но Том всё равно не был готов к такому развитию событий. Если слишком перенервничает на допросе, то его сразу же раскусят и поймут, что именно он похитил Хемсворта.

Том упускает момент, когда к нему придвигаются ближе, и удивлённо отмечают о том, что на его лице тоналка. Отшутиться удаётся довольно легко, потому что в «нелепый случай с девушкой, которая после ночной прогулки в уборную устраивалась под одеялом так, что зацепила его локтем» верят сразу же, но сам Хиддлстон напрягается сильнее. Да, синяк за день никуда не делся, и пришлось вспоминать навыки накладывания грима, из-за чего едва заметно, но всё же было видно более тёмное, чем сама кожа, пятно.

Разговор довольно ненавязчив, ему легко играть роль отзывчивого и готового на контакт человека, пока перед ним, на другой стороне стола, не отодвигается стул и пока взгляд не замирает на… нём. Те же широкие плечи, тот же разрез глаз, нос, губы, телосложение, только волосы более короткие и тёмные.

— Портман не будет сегодня. Куда же ей, этой великой актрисе до нас, — пробивается через вату в ушах в его сознание голос Джейми. — А вот, кстати, Лиам, брат Криса. Он вместе с агентом всполошились, что Хемсворт пропал, а Роберт решил, что будет дураком, если упустит Лиама.

Брат. Брат Криса. Здесь. Лиам замечает довольно пристальное внимание к себе и, улыбнувшись, приветливо поднимает руку. Слишком похож на Криса. Слишком близко подобрались к нему. Том, понимая, что слишком затягивает, убирает удивление в собственных глазах и кивает головой Лиаму. Он должен… Твою мать! Что он должен?! В такой ситуации… Кристофер не говорил, что его брат здесь, в Лондоне, сам Хиддлстон совершенно не учитывал такого.

Роберт приходит с опозданием, собственно, ничего удивительного, потому что его всегда многие актёры характеризовали именно таким, и начинается «разбор полётов», как он это называл. Хиддлстон не слушал, только делал заинтересованный вид и старался лишний раз не коситься на Лиама, пусть и проваливал это дело. Боялся. Действительно боялся, потому что его жизнь сейчас прямо пропорционально зависела от того, как он поведёт себя и как отыграет роль «правильного» человека, гражданина Британии

На их так называемое общение тратится два с половиной часа, и Том пытается как можно быстрее покинуть здание, как сначала его перехватывает Дауни-младший, прямыми намёками говоря о том, каким привлекательным он стал и что было бы неплохо встретиться на неделе, на что Хиддлстон с натянутой улыбкой отвечает, что с удовольствием будет ждать сообщения, а после у самой машины его останавливают полицейские. Двое. Джейми была права лишь в том, что они будут почти что по кругу спрашивать о том, что произошло в тот день, когда была вечеринка, о чём разговаривали с Хемсвортом, но не в том, что это продлится долго. Десяти минут хватает с головой, чтобы Том сел в машину полностью выведенным из себя.

Плохо, чтобы не сказать хуже. Хочется проораться, хочется разбить кому-то лицо, чтобы выпустить пар вместе с чужой кровью, которая холодеющими пятнами осела бы у него на костяшках пальцев, но Том может лишь превысить скорость, когда выезжает из города. Раздражение никуда не девается, такое чувство, словно оно с каждым преодолённым километром только росло и становилось лишь сильнее. Хиддлстону было уже всё равно, что у него в доме находится человек, которого тот оставил с самого утра без всего и привязанного к кровати… или не всё равно. Нет! Именно Хемсворт виноват во всём! Даже в том, что его стали искать!

Том скуривает пачку сигарет, в которой было шесть белых тонких тубусов, и просто колесит по дорогам, чтобы… Что? Всё равно это не помогает, и он входит в дом сам не свой. Темно и тихо. Неужели подох из-за того, что сердце не выдержало концентрации наркотиков? Слабо верится, очень слабо. На кухне полутемно даже со включённым светом, но и с этими оттенками ночи, что поселились в доме, он прекрасно видит, как тень сначала мажет по окну, переходит на тостер и замирает на холодильнике, чтобы отделиться от ровной поверхности привычным чёрным нечто, что имело уже более осмысленные человеческие очертания, и подойти почти что вплотную к Хиддлстону.

_— Ты зол. В тебе бурлят эмоции. Позволь их себе выплеснуть, — нечто кладёт руки ему на плечи, сжимает почти невесомо, но проникает под одежду, пробирается под кожу, чтобы позволить зерну тёмной жажды разрастись внутри смрадным цветком. — У тебя в доме тот, о ком ты последние ночи бредил. У тебя в доме то, что, даже если он не захочет, то всё равно у него встанет. У тебя в доме царят только твои правила и законы, так что перестань противиться самому себе и сегодня сделай этот вечер своим._

Он не может противиться, не хочет, не видит смысла. Действительно, зачем себе отказывать? Зачем себя ломать и продолжать сгорать изнутри, когда всё можно выплеснуть на того, кто стал причиной такого состояния. Хиддлстон слышит, как нечто довольно фыркает, после чего растворяется в воздухе так, словно его вовсе и не было, и руки сами тянутся к верхнему шкафчику рядом с плитой, где он оставил пакетики. Привычные действия — пальцы сами делают всё, что нужно, пока голова окончательно выключается.

Две разные таблетки, солевой раствор, подняться в свою комнату, чтобы взять небольшой тюбик, и Том спускается на первый этаж и идёт в сторону уже обжитой комнаты, которая станет последним пристанищем для Хемсворта. Отыграется, отыграется за всё. Хиддлстон толкает дверь, делает шаг в тёмную комнату и успевает только надавить на выключатель, чтобы загорелся свет в спальне, как что-то сильное и болезненное бьёт его в скулу, в ту же скулу, на которой уже был синяк. Равновесие теряется сразу, из-за чего тело кренится в бок, и он падает на пол, который совершенно не любовно целует своей твёрдостью висок. Боль, шум в ушах, шум в самой голове. Том не даёт себе нормально прийти в нормальное состояние, не даёт уняться чёрным пятнам перед глазами и пытается подняться, как где-то совсем рядом слышит глухой грохот и недовольный голос. Неужели смог как-то зацепить? Всё равно.

Тёмные пятна расходятся быстро, из-за чего в виски впивается что-то острое, и Хиддлстон может увидеть, что верёвки лежали коричневыми змеями на подушке, что кровать пустовала, что у его ног каким-то образом оказался Крис, что шприц… вылетел из его руки. Томас пытается подорваться на ноги, но это получается криво и сопровождается кровавыми каплями, которые стекают по губам и подбородку. Хиддлстон поднимается, упираясь рукой в стену, и подходит к Крису, что пытался найти опору, чтобы так же встать.

— Плохой мальчик, — замахнувшись, Том бьёт ногой в живот Хемсворта, который со стоном валится на бок. — Очень. Плохой. Мальчик.

Новый замах, но Кристофер успевает схватить его за щиколотку и дёрнуть в сторону, из-за чего Хиддлстон вновь падает на пол. Голова начинает ныть сильнее, всё тело наливается болью, как и нога, что подогнулась под неестественным углом, из-за чего колену можно было сказать «прощай», если бы Том не стал отползать сразу же назад.

— Ублюдок, — выплёвывает Хемсворт, прижимая руку к животу. — Ты сдохнешь здесь. И мне плевать, что меня посадят за это.

— Каким крутым стал, — засмеявшись, Том утирает подбородок и губы, размазывая кровь сильнее. — Но такой же тупой. Пусть тебя и стала искать полиция, пусть твой грёбанный агент и стал поднимать всех на уши. О нет, Крис, я сначала разберусь с тобой, а после и с твоим братцем, который так любезно занял твоё место. Конечно, он не столь экспрессивный, как ты, но развлекаться с ним будет гораздо…

Хиддлстон не успевает договорить, как Крис делает выпад вперёд и валится на него, придавливая его к полу и сжимая руками горло. Моментальный страх, что действительно убьют, и Том выгибается, бьёт руками в плечи, хватается за чужие запястья, царапает, пытается банально ударить коленом, но его ноги разводят шире и давят на горло сильнее. Воздух кончается быстро, страх растёт быстрее, особенно когда он видит, различает в собирающихся пятнах перед глазами настоящую ярость, которая исказила лицо Хемсворта.

Даже взбрыкнуться не получается, ведь его столь сильно прижимают… Краем глаза сквозь разрастающуюся пелену Томас замечает небольшой продолговатый тубус и роняет руку в ту сторону, тянется настолько, что приходится выгнуться в пояснице. В голове нарастает шум, грудь опаляет огонь от нехватки воздуха, и в мыслях мелькает, что действительно его смерть вот-вот случится, как пальцы ложатся на тубус, быстро сгибаются вокруг него и поднимаются. Как же Хиддлстон рад, что пусть дешёвый, пусть дорогой шприц, но пластиковая крышка, что скрывает иглу, от любого «стресса» слетает сразу же.

Последний рывок, с которым он с силой вонзает иглу шприца в шею Хемсворта и давит на поршень до упора, и руки резко отпускают его шею. Том судорожно вдыхает, заливается кашлем, как будто… как будто лёгкие оторвались, и он сейчас их выплюнет. Никогда не думал, что воздух может быть настолько сладким и таким желанным, куда желанней, чем таблетка от головной боли, или вода, когда целый день не пил. Хиддлстон переворачивается на бок, когда с него поднимаются, и пытается унять кашель, что превращается в смех.

Выиграл. Он выиграл у того, кто решил взять силой и кто почти что призвал ему смерть. Томас упирается руками в пол, отталкивается и садится, всё ещё быстро дыша. Казалось, что кровь чересчур горячая — настоящая магма, и… его взбудоражила эта потасовка. Взбудоражила настолько, что его нечто довольно урчит от охватывающего тела возбуждения. Он был болен, Хиддлстон отдавал отчёт себе, но не хотел ничего менять, потому что ему это нравилось. Нравилось до красной пелены перед глазами.

— Что… что ты вколол мне? — хрипло спрашивает Хемсворт, с трудом доходя до кровати и грузно оседая на неё.

— То, что понравится тебе.

Смех вновь впитывается в стены комнаты, и Том, утерев кровь, что и не думала останавливаться, поднимается на ноги, опасно пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, чтобы подойти к Хемсворту. Его уже не пытаются оттолкнуть, ударить, снова задушить, кажется, что вовсе не реагируют, из-за чего Хиддлстон довольно легко садится ему на колени и кладёт руки на плечи, почти что нежно ведёт ладонями к шее, чтобы подняться вверх и обхватить ими лицо мужчины.

— Надо было побрить тебя, — пальцы оглаживают покалывающие щёки.

— Слезь… с меня, — Крис пытается столкнуть Хиддлстона, но получается лишь положить руки ему на бёдра и несильно сжать. — Урод.

— Вряд ли я настолько некрасив, тем более, — он ведёт бёдрами, елозя на паху Хемсворта, и улыбается, когда на это чужое дыхание сбивается, — у тебя встал. Не такой уж я урод, мой дорогой Крис.

— Обколол меня, вот и вся заслуга, — разъярённо выплёвывает мужчина. — Я не один из тех мальчиков, с которым можно ебаться по твоему желанию.

— Плохо ругаться.

Томас подаётся вперёд и прижимается своими губами к чужим, чтобы заткнуть его. Их первый поцелуй. С металлическим привкусом крови, жаль, что только своей. Губы Хемсворта мягкие и горячие, или ему так кажется, но совершенно безответные. Ему действительно не отвечают, никак не реагируют, лишь после пары секунд отворачивают голову в сторону, разрывая поцелуй. Какой он… Том замирает и почти что перестаёт дышать, с восхищением смотря на окровавленные губы Хемсворта. Алые, такие алые, что привлекает внимание, и он проводит по нижней губе подушечкой большого пальца, растирая и без того не особо яркие следы. Прекрасно. Это действительно прекрасно.

Можно было бы что-то сказать, что-то, что бы точно выбесило Криса. О-о, как же ему нравилось видеть настоящие эмоции Хемсворта, видеть то, как он бесится и с каждой секундой всё больше понимает, что спасения не будет. И то, как взвился, услышав о брате… Действительно прелесть.

Оставив кровавый поцелуй на щеке, из-за чего губы покалывает мелкая щетина, Том поддевает руками края футболки, стягивая её с почему-то несопротивляющегося тела. Вот надо было ему, освободив руки от верёвок, забираться в шкаф, одеваться, вместо того, чтобы сразу бежать? Тупой, но ему это на руку. Следом за футболкой на пол падает его рубашка, и Хиддлстон прижимается к чужой груди. Горячо. И даже волнительно.

— Ты — никчёмный человек, — Томас склоняется к уху Хемсворта, обдавая его горячим дыханием, — мальчик… — и Хиддлстону всё равно, что его старше только на два года. — Глупый, глупый мальчишка, который в своей жизни ничего не умеет. Родители пытались устроить в колледж, с которого тебя выгнали, твой агент, который понадеялся на тебя, а ты так опозорился на вечеринке и куда-то пропал. Жалкий, никчёмный, возомнивший себя царьком, когда даже твой брат более смышлёный.

— Ты! — руки пытаются сжаться на его бёдрах, но из-за таблеток не получается ровным счётом ничего.

— Злись. Злись сколько влезет. Ненавидь меня, считай больным — да мне плевать, что там родит твой маленький мозг, потому что никто не найдёт тебя, никто не придёт спасать. Все твои старания — безуспешные и смешные, и ты сам понимаешь, как и понимаешь то, что попытки твоих родственников отыскать тебя — мишура в глаза общества.

Ему ничего не отвечают, решают молчать, но Хиддлстон чувствует, как злость кипит внутри мужчины. Было что-то особенное в том, чтобы вот так дразнить и не получать в ответ ничего, кроме беспомощности. Том прижимается губами к плечу Хемсворта, ведёт в бок настолько, насколько позволяло его положение, и отстраняется, смотря на очаровательную кровавую полосу, пусть и выглядело не особо правдоподобно. Было бы лучше, если бы он разрезал эту смугловатую кожу или… было бы у них больше времени, то никогда бы не выпускал Криса под солнце, чтобы его кожа не принимала золотой отлив.

Хиддлстону приходится подняться, чтобы раздеть Криса и самому избавиться от оставшейся одежды, и, сжав в руке небольшой тюбик, Томас забирается обратно на чужие колени. Он опускает руку между их телами, ведёт по крепкому животу, выпирающим мышцам, чтобы сжать пальцы вокруг горячего, уже возбуждённого, члена, сразу же начиная быстро двигать ладонью. Крис дёргается, шипит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, пытается вырваться, и Том замечает, что внутренне ему не нравится. Не нравятся эти прикосновения, когда тело так и тянется получить большее.

— Неужели ты никогда не был с мужчиной? А комплименты говорил так, будто каждый день…

— Ты поплатишься за это, — сдавленно выдыхает Хемсворт, мыслями пытаясь быть где-то, но не в этом доме, не в этой спальне.

Томасу становится интересно, станет ли возбуждённым Крис, если бы не было возбуждающего? Сможет ли он собственным ртом заставить его член затвердеть, скинуть рамки этой закостеневшей «гетеросексуальности» и на самом деле возжелать его, по-настоящему хотеть? Уж точно не сегодня. Хиддлстон не мог допустить, чтобы именно сегодня мужчина получил истинное удовольствие, потому что был только он. Он! Которым руководило нечто и который хотел насладиться в одиночку, насытить слабость во всём теле и обломать острые иглы внизу живота, чтобы те выплеснули яд неги в сам мозг.

«Пометить», — это бьётся в голове настолько громко, что Хиддлстон не может противиться (не хочет, потому что Хемсворт и так полностью его) и впивается укусом в открытую шею, сжимая ладонь на головке, чтобы потереть её. Сдавленное мычание, руки, которые более отчётливо дают отпор, но зубы лишь сильнее сжимаются на коже, прокусывая её. Горячая «вода» с отливом металла ложится на язык россыпью мелких капель, и Том проглатывает их, вылизывает рану, чтобы получить больше, словно был вампиром, и, выдавив на руку не особо тёплую смазку, возвращает ладонь на член Хемсворта, прижимая влажные пальцы к собственному входу. Сегодня хочет получить наслаждение сам, плевать, что почувствует Крис, он и так под таблетками.

Движения привычные, нет никакого дискомфорта, лишь головокружение и слабость из-за кровопотери и удушения… и ненормальное желание, которое становится от этого сильнее. Он метит шею Криса, которая становится красной, но не от крови, что, наконец-то, перестала бежать с носа, и позволяет себе ещё один укус до «разорванной» кожи лишь тогда, когда проталкивает в себя третий палец, с которым пробуждаются не особо приятное жжение. Если ему больно, то и Хемсворту будет в три раза хуже.

Слизав побежавшую по плечу дорожку крови, Хиддлстон с недовольством отмечает, что Крис полностью перестал реагировать на любое его действие. Да, тяжело дышал, да, пальцы сжимали бёдра настолько сильно, что синяки точно останутся, но в глазах была пустота… словно каждый день практиковал полноценный уход в себя. Злит. Злит настолько, что, отняв от себя пальцы, Том толкает Хемсворта в плечо, из-за чего он откидывается назад на кровать, и устраивается более удобно, упирается коленями в мягкость более удобно, приподнимается и заводит руку назад выгнувшись так, чтобы было более удобно… Всё только для него. Для его удовлетворения.

Рука нарочно сильно сжимается вокруг члена, и в голубых глазах наконец-то появляются грозовые тучи, а Крис толкается бёдрами навстречу. Как жаль, что сейчас это говорят за Хемсворта таблетки, возможно, Том был готов на большее, немного большее… Растерев смазку по плоти мужчины, Хиддлстон направляет головку в себя и закусывает губу, медленно опускаясь вниз. Крупный, горячий и… Ему не удаётся сесть с одного раза до конца, но стоит только полностью почувствовать Криса в себе, как с губ слетает протяжный стон.

Не будь Том до сих пор в состоянии аффекта, то испытал бы боль, но так он мог чувствовать всю длину, каждый миллиметр, выступающую вену у самого низа, жар, который становился с каждой пульсацией всё сильнее. Хиддлстон нетерпеливо елозит бёдрами, понимая, что от собственной резкости сам же и пострадает, и в ответ Крис поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы… чтобы не видеть его. Так кто ублюдок? Кто отворачивается, когда ему просто так дают почувствовать «приятно»? Облизав губы, которые тянуло от оставшихся засохших разводов крови, Том начинает покачиваться, упираясь руками в грудь мужчины. Это куда приятней, чем с тем же Робертом, более необходимо и… правильно. О да, это точно было правильно, потому что он ломает того, кто пытался сломать его жизнь.

Движения становятся быстрыми сразу, как только головка бьёт по выступающему бугорку, чтобы она давила сильнее и как можно чаще. Иглы в паху отламываются постепенно, подзадоривая и раздразнивая, в горле першит из-за редких, но довольно громких стонов, почти что вскриков, и Том, не прекращая двигаться, склоняется, чтобы обвести языком тёмный ореол соска и обхватить губами твёрдую вершину. Сжать, оставить широкий влажный мазок, прихватить зубами и оттянуть, на что Хемсворт, рыкнув, начинает вскидывать бёдра навстречу каждому движению. Было грубо. Почти что грубо и не особо приятно, но это разогревало сильнее.

Казалось, что время замерло. Казалось, что крупицы сил разом покинули его. Хиддлстон обхватывает себя рукой, чувствуя, как возбуждение почти что достигает пика, и стоит только сжаться сильнее вокруг члена Криса, как мужчина резко вскидывает бёдра и внутри его заполняет огонь, с которым Хемсворт заметно расслабляется. Отвратительно! Он не должен был… Том не успевает словить мысль за хвост, как кончает в свою ладонь с низким стоном и тёмными кругами перед глазами. Яд почти мгновенно достигает головы, из-за чего Хиддлстон устало падает на грудь мужчины, всё так же продолжая сжимать его член в себе.

Он чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном и не хотел думать о том, что это больше из-за асфиксии и потери крови, не хотел думать и о том, что Хемсворт вёл себя подозрительно тихо, потому что… таблетки. Всё равно, потому что получил главное — удовольствие для себя и ещё больший надлом Криса. Именно это ему нужно, даже безразлично, что в него кончили, пусть никому ранее не позволял такого. Неужели эта связь стала более сильной? Да, но она искорёжена, самая тёмная в палитре всех возможных эмоций. Вздохнув, Хиддлстон поднимает голову и сквозь мыльную пелену перед глазами вглядывается в лицо Криса. Потерял сознание… В следующий раз не будет смешивать наркотик с возбуждающим, потому что ему хочется видеть полную реакцию мужчины на происходящее.

 _— Я же говорил, что ты можешь делать всё, что угодно с этим человеком — последствий всё равно ведь никаких не будет,_ — раздаётся со спины вкрадчивый шипящий голос, и Том слышит в нём хищную усмешку, которая ложится ему на губы.


	8. Откровение. Часть 3

_11.01.2011_

_Mannings Heath, Horsham, GB  
RH13 6HZ_

Спать рядом с телогрейкой, когда по ночам замерзаешь, — бесценно. Особенно после секса, когда нега настолько осязаема, что кончики пальцев покалывают, а ноги дрожат настолько, что стоит только подняться, как те подгибаются в коленях и заставляют сесть, не важно где и на что, главное, чтобы не удерживать весь вес на себе.

Спать рядом с телогрейкой, когда она является личной жертвой, — восхитительно. Это было будоражащее чувство, от которого перехватывало дыхание и внизу живота тянуло от сладкой боли. Сумасшедший и то не отрицал. Это было бессмысленным — отрицать то, что было его частью… что было тем же самым, что и он сам.

Утром Том с трудом заставляет себя встать с кровати, чтобы вернуть верёвку на запястья Хемсворта, который непонятно каким чудом не проснулся от возни. Он не особо хотел выяснять отношения, слушать крики, смотреть на попытки вырваться — голова болела настолько сильно, что вообще удивительно, как восхищение никуда не делось… не утонуло под таким весомым прессингом.

Хиддлстон даже с трудом плетётся в ванную, где понимает, почему так плохо себя чувствует. Отпечатки чужих пальцев на шее почти что фиолетового цвета, синяк на скуле, ставший больше, и отвратительная припухлость у переносицы, которая расплывалась под глазами более тёмными мешками, чем нужно. Гадство… Его же так раскроют! Всё из-за Хемсворта. Злость поднимается с новой силой, притупляя боль в висках, и Том, совершенно не отдавая отчёт тому, что делает, сжимает кулак и бьёт им в зеркало, что со звоном осыпается в раковину и на пол. Кровь на костяшках, ноющая боль… которая усиливает отвратные чувства.

Ему приходится наложить на лицо столько грима, сколько уже давно не накладывал. Как будто не его лицо. Не он сам, а другой, который до сих пор в каждом отражении был чёрным и шептал на ухо те мысли и желания, которые были глубоко… раньше глубоко, сейчас же они становились правильными и такими близкими ему. Том строит себе гримасы в другом зеркале в своей комнате — различные эмоции, чтобы убедиться, что наложенная «маска» не потрескалась и не смотрелась слишком нелепо.

Когда Хиддлстон возвращается в комнату Криса, то с удивлением отмечает, что тот так и не проснулся. Паника моментально поднимает голову, заставляя тут же оказаться на кровати рядом с Хемсвортом и прижать пальцы к его шее чуть выше оставленного кровавого укуса. Есть пульс… Равномерные, спокойные удары, как и дыхание, и Томас убирает пальцы, не сдерживая улыбку. Его милый и наивный Крис никогда не трахался под наркотиками — это так приятно и греет сердце, возвышая самомнение до небес.

Том позволяет себе немного расслабиться перед выездом в город и не столько убрать в ванной осколки зеркала, сколько заварить себе кофе, сделать нормальный завтрак из того, что осталось в холодильнике. Жизнь прекрасна, и ему хочется, чтобы это не заканчивалось ещё год-второй, правда Том не знал, как будет совмещать актёрство с содержанием Хемсворта под замком и под своим полным контролем.

_— Никак, — дымка отделяется от оставшейся гущи кофе на дне кружки и, поднявшись вверх, обтекает Томаса, чтобы появиться знакомой фигурой за его спиной и положить руки ему на плечи. — Пока съёмок нет — наслаждайся. А дальше будешь думать, что и как делать._

Хиддлстон никогда не позволял себе быть таким легкомысленным и не продумывать шаги наперёд, потому что это вело к единственному возможному исходу и он не был… благоприятным. Но Томас не может, уже не сейчас, когда позволил этому нечто полностью контролировать себя. Отвратительно? Возможно, просто на данный момент он не думает об этом, как и не думает, что делает, когда берёт «таблетку» на язык вместо обезболивающего, когда делает привычный раствор и вкалывает его Хемсворту, что так и не проснулся ещё, когда, перед тем, как выйти из дома, закуривает сигарету. Горький дым с первой глубокой затяжкой отчего-то дерёт горло, заставляя закашляться и с сомнением посмотреть на белый небольшой тубус между пальцами как на что-то, что видел впервые. Давно такого не было, но оно сразу же забывается, потому что в голове с новой затяжкой становится так легко, как никогда прежде. Нет ни паники, нет ни переживаний, нет ничего, что назойливыми пчёлами жужжало бы у уха. Табак усиливает эффект от таблетки (будь он умным, то явно знал бы, что это за эффект и, возможно, делал бы что-то ещё для того, дабы сильнее его «вставляло»). Сев за руль своей прекрасной ласточки, Том осознаёт, что если его остановит полиция, то однозначно, без всяких проверок, отберёт права… Или он всё же накручивает себя, но то, как стрелка спидометра ни с того ни с сего бегает из стороны в сторону, не говорит ни о чём хорошем. Вернее, хорошее было в настроении, но не более.

Дорога до ближайшего универмага занимает не много времени, благо, в Хоршеме открылся Tesco. Подпевая почти каждой песне, звучащей по радио в машине, Хиддлстон после и весь свой «ход» в супермаркете напевает последнюю, более приставучую, у себя в голове. Слишком хорошее настроение, которое усиливается благодаря тому, что он может не искать продукты лишь по акции а выбрать ещё и то, что хочет, а не просто необходимое; которое усиливается благодаря тому, что его узнала парочка девушек, которые, смущаясь, попросили сфотографироваться с ними; которое усиливается благодаря тому, что после Том вбивает своё имя в поисковике на телефоне и удивляется, что везде видит новости о грядущем фильме и его участии, его биографию, лестные отзывы. Жизнь — это прекрасно, только осталось решить, что делать с Хемсвортом, потому что… и хотелось от него избавиться, особенно сейчас, и хотелось продолжить играть с ним, потому что живая человеческая игрушка всяко лучше, чем какое-то животное или мёртвое тело, что гниёт в лесу под домом.

— Мистер Хиддлстон?

Снова хотят фото? О-о, кажется, популярность будет только расти и она слишком опасна, если уже сейчас становится хуже наркотика. Том натягивает маску добродушия и оборачивается, сталкиваясь взглядом с тёмными, почти чёрными, глазами. Высокий, худощавый даже в множестве слоёв одежды, кофейного цвета пальто, что только сильнее контрастировало с почти что зеленоватой кожей, и… много одеколона, которым пытался перекрыть запах сигарет, словно постоянно контактировал с людьми. Этот мужчина не понравился ему с первого взгляда, с первого слова холодным, хриплым, прокуренным голосом.

— Да? — Том вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Я Эйден Гатри, детективное агентство «Фемида», — мужчина достаёт из внутреннего кармана удостоверение и раскрывает его. — Я хотел бы задать вам пару вопросов. Это возможно?

Отказывать детективу? Том отчётливо понимает, что его нанял Лиам Хемсворт с этим агентом и что это куда хуже, чем полиция, которая, видимо, ничего не нашла. В голове меньше, чем за секунду, проносятся все мысли, просчитываются возможные варианты исхода беседы, которые делятся только на три категории, и Хиддлстон поджимает губы, опуская взгляд на пакет молока в своей руке.

— Это же по поводу Криса, да? — спрашивает Том, и детектив прячет удостоверение обратно в карман. — Там очереди на кассе большие, так что, если вы не против, то я готов ответить на любой вопрос во время моих покупок.

— Как будет вам удобно, — Эйден прячет руки в карманы, безразличным взглядом осматривая тележку с продуктами, и идёт следом за мужчиной. — Двадцать второго октября вы были в районе Фицровии?

— Конечно, Дауни-младший пригласил всех актёров и работников на его вечеринку, — какие-то глупые вопросы, он настраивался на что-то более актуальное. — Точное время, когда пришёл, я не скажу, к сожалению.

— И вы разговаривали с мисс Александер?

— Да, но, прошу прощения, это довольно личный разговор, факты которого я не собираюсь разглашать, — на что ему тут же говорят, что этого не нужно. — Наверное, с полчаса говорили, может немного дольше, потом присоединился Крис, — они останавливаются рядом с полками с хлебом, решая, какой выбрать лучше. — Я не знаю, что с ним случилось, но… Мы разговаривали нормально, а потом он отчего-то стал странно вести себя и довольно быстро ушёл.

— Бармен говорил, что вы трогали стакан мистера Хемсворта, когда он отвлёкся на разговор с другими.

Что? Какого?! Рука вздрагивает над тостерным хлебом и поспешно берёт пачку, проверяя срок годности — хоть как-то растянуть время, чтобы успокоить себя. Он же проверял, чтобы никто не видел, тот бармен вовсе стоял спиной к нему. Может, детектив вовсе блефует?

— О, знали бы вы, сколько стаканов я в тот вечер трогал, двигал и боролся с желанием выпить, потому что за рулём, — Хиддлстон слабо улыбается. — Может, я действительно трогал стакан Криса, чтобы передвинуть или поставить на специальную подставку… Знаете, иногда во мне просыпается ужасный перфекционист, — положив хлеб в тележку, Том толкает её к кассам.

— Вы ушли с вечеринки почти сразу же после мистера Хемсворта. Десять минут, я прав?

— Где-то так, — Том утвердительно кивает головой. — Джейми я не нашёл среди гостей, Крис тоже ушёл, а заводить ещё одно знакомство, когда мне ехать до дома полтора часа — я посчитал, что сон мне важнее.

— И вы не видели мистера Хемсворта по пути к парковке?

— Я много раз прокручивал в голове тот вечер, надеялся, что хоть что-то вспомню, какую-то мелкую деталь, но… Я бы с радостью хотел вам ответить, что да, видел, чтобы вы могли найти Криса, но я ничего не помню. Спустился в холл, вышел во внутренний двор того заведения и сел за руль.

— Как вы можете охарактеризовать мистера Хемсворта?

— Как личность? — на что он получает утвердительный кивок головы. — Харизматичный, добрый, легко подхватывает беседу. Какой он ещё? Открытый… Да, он довольно открыт и мне казалось, что может верить каждому слову. Жаль, очень жаль, что нет никаких сведений, где он и что с ним.

Его оставляют в покое и тактично отходят в сторону, пока Тому на кассе пробивают продукты и он расплачивается за них. Хиддлстону казалось, что он попался на «крючок» этого детектива, что ему вот-вот предъявят обвинения, приедут к нему домой и найдут невменяемого, похищенного Хемсворта… Нужно защитить себя, однако Томас не понимал, как может это сделать. Подчистить за собой? Так он не сможет уже расправиться с барменом, который каким-то образом видел то, как трогался стакан Криса, и который рассказал уже это детективу. Кто-то ещё мог видеть? Или камеры? Нет, на той улице, где он сбил Хемсворта не было камер — к счастью, не оборудовали светофор ими.

Поставив пакеты в тележку, Хиддлстон толкает её в сторону аптеки и удивляется, что Гатри идёт за ним, отставая на шаг. Хоть кто-то ещё в этом мире помнит правила приличия и личного пространства. Но стоит только остановиться напротив фармацевта, как краем глаза Том замечает пристальное внимание детектива за каждым движением. Как ищейка, которая вынюхивает каждую мелкую деталь… Неужели он так со всеми, кто был на той вечеринке: следит, вынюхивает и наблюдает за тем, как и кто проводит дни? Или ему так «повезло»? Заплатив за анальгетик и мазь от ушибов, которые бросает в один из пакетов, Хиддлстон толкает тележку в сторону выхода, что ведёт к парковке.

— Почему вы утверждаете, что мистер Хемсворт доверчивый человек? — Гатри оказывается вновь рядом с Томом.

— Он мне рассказывал случай из жизни, когда ещё учился и поверил одному человеку, из-за чего решил уйти с науки, — он пожимает плечами. — И, как правило, открытые люди всегда более доверчивые, чем те, кто держит всё в себе.

— А вы, мистер Хиддлстон?

Вопрос сбивает с выбранной манеры поведения и лживой открытости. Что он? Этот Гатри хочет, чтобы Том дал самому себе характеристику? Неужели этот трюк прокатывает и люди не понимают, что это психологический ход? Наверное, всё же такие есть, потому что наглядный пример идиотизму находится у него дома.

— Знать бы ещё, кто я такой, — он замечает, как на него с подозрением косятся. — Актёрское мастерство порой забирает очень много. Время, силы, желание чем-то заниматься. Особенно когда ты работаешь в театре, где нужно полностью вживаться в роль, и, уж поверьте, сегодня ты с утра обычный крестьянин, а в обед уже диктатор-король. И график порой настолько насыщенный, что, приходя домой, только и можешь, что поесть и лечь спать.

— Ваша мать умерла от онкологии?

— Да, — Том с силой сжимает ручку тележки, чтобы не высказать всё, что думает о Гатри. — Рак желудка… Я не понимаю, какое это отношение имеет к пропаже Криса.

— О вас не особо многое пишут в Интернете, так что я должен был проверить. Не волнуйтесь, я задаю вопросы всем, кто контактировал с мистером Хемсвортом в тот день, когда он пропал. Я благодарю вас за честность, мистер Хиддлстон.

— Надеюсь, что вы сможете найти Криса.

Любезность заканчивается в тот момент, когда детектив уходит, и Том с ненавистью смотрит перед собой. Лезет в личную жизнь, спрашивает чёрте что… и отвратительный одеколон от него. В машине Том включает музыку погромче, чтобы отвлечься, и настроение меняется на весёлое почти сразу же. Прекрасно, так легче, особенно с тем учётом, что он смог нормально себя вести под наркотиками. Может, действие ослабло, но настроение всё так же прекрасно поднимается вверх, быстро, даже не ухудшается, когда, выехав на дорогу, замечает за собой другой автомобиль, который держится на две машины позади от него. Следит. Этот сраный детектив… Ничего же не найдёт на него, пусть хоть до самого дома ведёт. Да, напрягает, но Хемсворт не сможет подать сигнал о том, что его удерживают насильно.

Автомобиль Гатри отстаёт на повороте, который ведёт к лесу, и Хиддлстон останавливает собственное транспортное средство у дома. Ничего же не найдёт на него, потому что эту глупую зацепку «трогал стакан» в суде даже не рассмотрят… Её вовсе никто не рассмотрит и не предъявит какие-то обвинения, потому что даже в обычном повседневном непринуждённом разговоре это звучало слишком притянуто за уши.

Том готовит обед не только для себя, но и для Криса, напевая себе под нос незамысловатый мотив, который был где-то на его выступлении в театре, и перед тем, как зайти в спальню, вновь принимает таблетку. «Для поддержания настроения», — которое только становится более неустойчивым, однако это не воспринимается никак.

Оставив поднос с тарелками на столике и взяв лишь стакан воды, Хиддлстон садится на край кровати и прижимает пальцы к шее Криса. Просто проверить, на всякий случай, ведь червячок внутри всё же грыз его и… разделял на две части — убить или не убить.

_— Почти Шекспир, — нечто привычно появляется за спиной, крутясь рядом с едой, словно нуждается в этом. — Тебе стоит написать книгу «Мемуары актёра-наркомана, что решил отомстить не за что»._

— Заткнись, — разъярённой змеёй, словно не он ещё секунду назад был спокойным, шипит Том.

_— Какие мы обидчивые, — беззаботно хмыкает нечто._

— Потому что не нужно доставать меня, — пару раз глубоко вдохнув, Хиддлстон кладёт руку на щеку мужчины и несильно хлопает. — Кристофер, пора просыпаться. Давай, ты ещё не ел сегодня, — негромко и мягко произносит Том, но когда на его зов не отвечают, более сильно бьёт Хемсворта по щеке, из-за чего на коже остаётся розоватый отпечаток его ладони. — Не зли меня.

Крис морщится и негромко мычит, пытаясь перевернуться на бок и хоть как-то потянуться, но может лишь поелозить из стороны в сторону, чтобы не вывихнуть плечевые суставы. Хиддлстон склоняет голову к плечу, отмечая, что ему нравится вот так сидеть и наблюдать за этими слабыми попытками, и подносит стакан к губам Криса, помогая ему поднять голову, когда слышит непонятливый хрип.

Помня своё состояние после такой «убойной» дозы не только таблеток, но и секса одновременно, Том не удивляется тому, как Хемсворт жадно глотает воду. Да, большая часть проливается мимо, но… Было забавно видеть Криса вот таким вот слабым и испачканным, пусть вода не несёт в себе никакой грязи. Философские мысли проклёвываются неожиданно быстро, и Хиддлстон задаёт вопрос о голоде, но не слушает ответ, которого и так нет, и поднимается, чтобы взять поднос и переставить его на тумбочку.

Он приготовил мясное рагу — впервые за долгое время готовил настолько сложное для себя, имея на это желание. Перемешав, чтобы тепло ровно разместилось по тарелке, Том набирает овощи на ложку и подносит её к губам Хемсворта, который с нарастающей злостью и ненавистью смотрит на него.

— Не будь волчонком, — он мягко смотрит в ответ. — Давай, тебе нужно поесть, — взгляд не меняется, на что Томас тяжело вздыхает и забирает ложку от чужих губ. — Не бойся, я не подмешивал снотворное…

— Какой же ты ублюдок, Хиддлстон, — хрипло выплёвывает Крис, перебивая мужчину, и пытается дёрнуть руками, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы сжать кулаки. — Радуйся, что вкалываешь мне какую-то дрянь, иначе бы я уже убил тебя.

— … и возбуждаюжее.

— Педик.

Тело каменеет моментально, как и взгляд, что становится острым, ледяным. Педик… О, это он педик, когда оставил синяки на бёдрах? Губы растягиваются в улыбке — настоящий оскал, который не обещает ничего хорошего. Раз «педик», то покажет, как, что и кому говорить. Томас слишком медленно отставляет на поднос тарелку, чувствуя, как нечто разрастается в его груди острыми шипами, которые впиваются во все внутренности и закрепляются там, и… не противится желанию. Даже всё равно на то, что у него нет ничего под рукой — так будет нагляднее.

Хиддлстон срывает одеяло с Криса, который не перестаёт материться (всё, на что он способен сейчас, и что нравится до тёмных кругов перед глазами), и за считанные секунды, рывком разведя его ноги, нависает над ним. Предвкушение сладким мёдом оседает на языке, и Том склоняется вниз, упираясь локтями в подушку по обе стороны от головы мужчины. Он прижимается своими губами к чужим, пытается получить поцелуй, пусть знает, что такого не будет, и болезненно мычит, когда его кусают за губу. Удар в бок, с которым зубы сжимаются сильнее, второй — и его отпускают, позволяя подняться и прижать руку к кровоточащей нижней губе. Неделю же не сойдёт! Ещё один мстительный удар, и Хиддлстон улыбается, чувствуя, как его сжимают ногами сильнее и хватают ртом воздух.

— Как же ты желаешь меня, а ещё говоришь, что я «педик».

Ему в ответ что-то сбито говорят, но из-за пульсирующего шума в ушах Том ничего не слышит. Не хочет слышать, потому что ему плевать на это слабое блеяние непонятно кого. Он показушно, чтобы увидеть панику в глазах цвета грозового неба, облизывает пальцы, чувствуя собственный вкус крови, оттенки которой остаются на костяшках, и опускает их вниз, прижимая к анусу и массируя его.

— Ты надолго запомнишь этот вечер, мой дорогой, — Хиддлстон наклоняется, почти что прижимаясь окровавленными губами к уху Криса, и надавливает пальцем на вход, на что сжимаются сильнее. — Неужели это твой первый раз? Невинный, — в голосе появляются бархатные нотки, что так приятно вибрируют в горле. — Уж прости, ты не заслужил смазку. Так что — расслабься, если не хочешь лишней боли.

Ох, кажется, Том никогда в своей жизни не слышал столь грязные слова. Низко засмеявшись, он приподнимается, поднося руку к губам, чтобы сплюнуть, и снова прижимает пальцы к анусу. Новое нажатие, с которым палец входит в Хемсворта до упора, на что его живот втягивается, и он отворачивает голову в сторону. Горячо. Как же восхитительно горячо и узко. О да, будет больно, но Хиддлстон более не мог здраво мыслить. Даже если бы хотел, то не смог бы.

Палец двигается медленно и сгибается, чтобы дать отпор мышцам. Крис вновь что-то говорит, но стоит только почувствовать второй палец, который так отвратительно и болезненно давит на вход, проникая следом, закрывает глаза и закусывает губу. Хиддлстон ведёт оставляет поцелуи на скуле мужчины, опускается на щеку, которая неприятно покалывает щетиной и раздирает рану сильнее, спускается вниз и замирает на шее, на вчерашнем укусе, кожу на котором сжимает.

Возбуждение росло с каждым движением пальцев, с каждым новым сопротивлением, со сбивающимся дыханием Хемсворта. Пульсация в паху становится почти что невыносимой, даже болезненной, когда брюки стали прижимать член к телу, но Том заставляет себя терпеть, потому что не сможет нормально войти в Криса. Третий палец входит с трудом и под сдавленный стон Хемсворта — прекрасная музыка для его ушей, — и Томас, выждав, пока его перестанут сжимать столь сильно, ведёт кистью руки, толкается глубже и разводит пальцы, замирая так на несколько секунд.

С ним больше не разговаривают, что выводит из себя, но внимание снова слишком быстро переключается на другое — Хиддлстон, вытащив пальцы, поспешно расстёгивает брюки и приспускает их вместе с хипсами, чтобы провести ладонью по своему члену. Боль, какой бы она не была, исчезает почти сразу же, и мужчина в очередной раз сплёвывает себе на руку, радуясь, что благодаря таблеткам у него много слюней. Взгляд проходится по лицу Хемсворта, по его закрытым глазам, складке между бровей и сжатым кулакам и приставляет головку к сжимающемуся колечку мышц. Заберёт первый раз, действительно сделает своим… Как будто наркоман.

_«Отчего как будто?»_ — напоминает о себе нечто урчащим голосом у него в голове. Рыкнув на самого себя, если это вообще так звучало, Томас придвигает Хэмсворта ближе и толкается бёдрами вперёд. Головка входит с трудом, заставляя прижаться лбом к чужому плечу и судорожно вдохнуть. Настолько восхитительно, настолько узко, что… Трезвый разум пытается вернуться, пытается пробиться через слой безумия и возбуждения, особенно когда с новым толчком до слуха доносится чужой болезненный стон и когда его сжимают бёдрами сильнее, но тонет сразу же, стоит нечто придушить его.

Мелкими толчками Хиддлстон входит до конца, чувствуя, как тело под ним наливается сталью и, кажется, перестаёт дышать. Он сам не дышит, трудно, когда борешься со своими желаниями и здравым рассудком, но всё же проигрывает — Том начинает двигаться. Поначалу медленно, но мужчина срывается почти сразу же, грубо вбиваясь в Криса. Он не обращает внимание на то, что влаги становится больше, не обращает и на то, что Хемсворт слишком тих, пусть его руки из-за натяжения верёвки стали слишком красными.

Мелкие быстрые поцелуи остаются на шее, быстрые толчки, от которых лёгкие начинают гореть огнём, пальцы, что немеют из-за того, насколько сильно сжимали бёдра. Чужой жар усиливает собственный, подталкивает к краю, и Хиддлстону плевать на то, что даёт одну боль, что у Хемсворта совсем не стоит, что он ушёл в себя. Всё равно. Последние толчки прерывистые и глубокие, Том входит до упора и кончает с низким стоном, который сливается с чужим.

Тяжело. Настолько тяжело, что сердце вот-вот взорвётся от своей скорости «бега». Том не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем перед глазами исчезают тёмные круги, мир перестаёт кружиться и дыхание хоть немного становится спокойней, но когда он отстраняется, поправляя одежду и понимая, что придётся бросить её в стирку, то Хемсворт… Молчит. Никак не реагирует. Неужто понял, что нужно следить за своим языком, прежде чем что-то говорить? Усмехнувшись, Хиддлстон накрывает Криса одеялом до пояса и, забрав поднос, выходит из комнаты, стараясь побороть дрожь не только в коленях, но и во всём теле, которое до сих пор тянулось к жертве в спальне.


	9. Чувствовать

_11.09.2011_

_Mannings Heath, Horsham, GB  
RH13 6HZ_

_«Приносим извинения за изменения графика, однако с финансовыми проблемами съёмки фильма отложены на две недели.  
С уважением,  
А.Э. Джонсон,  
ассистент продюсера Р. Д. Дауни-младшего»_

Сообщение, которое приходит второго ноября и которое… не меняет ничего. Но Том начинает волноваться. И волноваться сильно после того, как эффект от таблеток сошёл на нет. Здравый смысл, наконец-то, перестал подчиняться нечто, позволяя рассмотреть ситуацию с детективом под другим углом и понять, что так не берутся за каждого человека, даже если он хоть как-то был знаком с потерявшимся, не ведут слежку почти до самого дома.

Хиддлстон волновался настолько, что поначалу вымещал свои переживания на Крисе, что с каждым днём всё сильнее и сильнее уходил в себя, в какой-то непонятный мир под действием не только насилия, но и таблеток, а после решил написать Мэри. Правильно ли просить её о таком, чтобы прикрыть свою задницу? Может ли сдать, потому что это уже не детская игра — не наркота, а то, из-за чего разом может пострадать больше десятка людей? Плевать, его уже и так подозревают больше других.

Хемсворт действительно ушёл в себя, лишь изредка, когда бывали моменты просветления (когда действие таблеток сходило на нет и приходилось повышать дозу, потому что Томасу больше нравилась молчаливая и послушная игрушка), он пытался вырваться, пытался оскорбить, укусить, пнуть, даже пытался кричать, надеясь, что кто-то услышит там, за пределами стен, но получал в ответ или звенящую тишину, или новый укол. Хиддлстон получал тёмное, страшное удовольствие от того, что в его руках находилась чужая жизнь и что он был её вершителем. Только он! Прекрасно.

Денег было много. Это было довольно хорошо, потому что Мэри загибает такую цену, что раньше бы Том не мог себе позволить такого. Они встретились в привычном тупике между домами, только его уже ждали, что случалось довольно редко. Два дой-пака, потому что у него закончились таблетки, и Glock 17. Мэри что-то шутит по этому поводу, по крайней мере пытается пошутить, что только самоубийцы заказывали у неё наркотики и пистолет одновременно, но Хиддлстон предпочитает не слушать. Это не её дело — влезать в его жизнь, поэтому, расплатившись наличкой, Том прячет «покупки» во внутренний карман куртки и выходит из тупика.

Тогда уже похолодало — зима медленно, но довольно твёрдо ступала по земле и Хоршем не стал исключением. Сев в машину, Том завёл её и… просто сидел. Глок обжигал грудь через слои ткани. Заряженный глок. Семнадцать пуль. Он только один раз за всю свою жизнь стрелял — подготовка к сцене перестрелки в фильме, которой так и не случилось. Тогда он стрелял не боевыми пулями и в мишени, а здесь…

Хиддлстон разнервничался ещё больше, отдёргивая руку от груди, где под тканью отчётливо чувствовался пистолет, и… Он до сих пор не понимал, что тогда его дёрнуло посмотреть в зеркало заднего вида, однако сделал. Посмотрел и окончательно убедился, что он подозреваемый номер один, если вовсе не единственный. Детектив Гатри стоял у прохода в тот «тупик», откуда он сам вышел всего несколько минут назад, и, стоило только Мэри выйти, как Эйден привлекает её внимание. Гадство! Но Хиддлстон надеялся, по крайней мере его заверяли, что девушка не расскажет ничего о нём и о том, что за дела их связывают.

Томас не дожидается, когда детектив договорит с Мэри, а давит на газ после сцепления и направляет автомобиль к дому. Конечно, подозревают, он был бы дураком, если бы думал по-другому, ведь нечего делать Гатри в Хоршеме, когда Хемсворт пропал в Лондоне. Хорошо, даже если Мэри расскажет, что он покупает у неё наркотики, то это же не будет кричать о том, что именно он виноват в похищении и незаконном удержании человека. По поводу пистолета… Нет. Уж такое она точно не расскажет, потому что здесь подставит не только его и себя, но и тех серьёзных людей, которые ей предоставляют товар.

Дома было спокойно, потому что «дом» — его «крепость». И когда настроение падало вниз или волнение переходило все рамки разумного, то Том успокаивал себя тем, что ломал Хемсворта дальше. В принципе, как и каждый день, получая извращённое удовольствие от того, каким слабеющим были в его руках. Угасала жизнь. Да, Хиддлстон понимал, что жизни в Крисе осталось не много, что это не столько из-за наркотиков, однако он не хотел менять ничего. Абсолютно ничего, потому что ему нравилось осознавать, что он становится вершителем не только своей судьбы.

Неожиданностью стало то, что с ним захотела встретиться Джейми, «посидеть и поговорить», как она это назвала. А смысл отказываться, если Крис спал положенным (таковым стал за последние дни) обеденным сном и ему нечем было заняться. На Хиддлстона накатила апатия — брался за одного дело, проделывал его минуты две, сразу же переключался на что-то другое и… руки опускались. Он мог только нормально «заботится» о Хемсворте и всё.

Томас запутался. Он погряз в непонятной жиже, в которой бултыхался, не мог добраться до берега, чтобы иметь возможность выплыть и начать жизнь с самого начала. «Жить с начала», — такое вроде бы близкое, но далёкое понятие, которое уже потеряно для него. Хиддлстон теми остатками здравого… чего-то здравого понимал, что ему путь назад закрыт навсегда. Однако, если подойдёт конец — он будет фееричным и таким, о котором будут очень долго говорить.

Они встретились в кофейне в Лондоне — Джейми захотела поддерживать их общение. Зачем? По крайней мере Том мог отвлечься от обычной рутины и немного развеяться. Правда, посыпались вопросы по поводу того, откуда раны на костяшках пальцев, что так и не успели до конца нормально затянуться (и в этот момент Хиддлстон понимает, что детектив Гатри их видел… видел в более «свежей» форме, и надеется лишь на то, что он не особо хорошо специализируется на гриме, чтобы распознать такое у него на лице), и почему отёчность под глазами больше, чем нужно. Конечно, такое быстро не проходит, конечно, девушка и не заметила, когда кожа не выглядит естественно, — нонсенс, но Том отшутился тем, что бессонница мучает его. Как долго ему будут верить? И будут ли ещё встречи, или это последние свободные вдохи?

— На самом деле, нет никаких проблем с финансированием, — рассказывает ему Джейми, благодаря официанта, что принёс ей десерт. — Детектив Гатри стал полноценно сотрудничать с полицией, и те сказали, что пока всё нужно приостановить, потому что возможные улики могут исчезнуть. Или как они там это называют… В общем, — Александер отвлекается на американо. — В общем, две недели — это единственное, что мог дать Дауни-младший, но после нам нужно будет пахать так, что придётся спать на съёмочной площадке.

— Зато полностью проживём весь фильм, — Том слабо улыбается. — Но я не думаю, что Крис ещё жив.

— Ты… Ты что-то знаешь?

— О-о, если бы я знал хоть каплю, то уже давно рассказал и активно помогал бы. А так… Сколько уже времени прошло? — Хиддлстон тяжело вздыхает. — Вот и я о том же. Никаких даже намёков на тело Криса нет.

— Однако стоит надеяться на лучшее. Знаешь, всякое необычное бывает, и через год люди находятся живыми и здоровыми, так что и здесь могло случится похожее.

Могло. Конечно же могло, но не в этом случае, который полностью, как Хиддлстон думал, контролировал он. Томас почти не следил за беседой, где-то подсознательно понимая, что это последняя их встреча и что дальше не будет больше таких лёгких дней. Хотелось бы пожить вновь «на полную душу», почувствовать себя известным и с деньгами, но ведь… сам же и загнал себя в угол, откуда не было выхода. Однако, не сделай он этого, то и не достиг бы даже капли той популярности, что начала затрагивать его сейчас.

Детектив Гатри был рядом, кажется, постоянно, стоило только выйти из дома. На расстоянии, не подходя, не задавая вопросы. Просто был рядом, незримо, как будто второе нечто, что раздражало пуще прежнего, раздражало сильнее, чем собственное внутреннее «я»… Хотя, нет. Нечто изменилось. Оно стало более непонятливым, непредсказуемым и каждое его слово начинало влиять куда сильнее, чем ранее. Если говорил идти на кухню за новым раствором наркотиков — Том шёл, не задаваясь вопросом «зачем», даже понимая, что прошлая доза ещё не вышла, хоть частично, с Хемсворта. Если говорил достать глок и прицелиться, то доставал и прижимал дуло к виску, даже понимая, что с каждым разом у него всё меньше и меньше страха перед возможной смертью.

Красиво уйти.

Оставить после себя такой след, о котором будут помнить ещё долго.

И не важно, что он почти ничего не сделал и что через неделю все забудут о нём.

Но это будет красиво.

Для него.

Тащить Криса каждый раз в ванную, пусть до той всего лишь пять шагов, было трудно. Почти невменяемое тело, что тяжелее его в полтора раза (возможно в полтора), нужно было не только стащить с кровати, но и пронести определённое расстояние. Обычно Хиддлстон набирал ванную, в которой размещал Хемсворта, и садился рядом на пол, лениво возя мочалкой по чужим плечам, груди, смывая шампунь с волос… Водные процедуры могли затянуться на долгие полчаса, иногда больше.

Обычно за это время Крис становился более вменяемым, пытался… Да ни черта он не пытался! Кристофер не разговаривал с ним, когда приходил в относительно нормальное состояние, иногда смотрел слишком пристально, из-за чего становилось как-то не по себе, но больше пытался отыскать какой-то смысл в стенах или потолке. Хиддлстон хотел поговорить, хотел вести нормальный диалог, а не сам с собой… Хорошо! Хорошо. У него было нечто, с которым было, пусть и странно, но довольно занимательно вести беседы, потому что оно знало, куда нужно склонять разговор.

Том действительно тонул. Он тонул в своих эмоциях, в своих мыслях, ощущениях, во всём том, что делает, в самом мире, из-за чего… выгорал. С каждым часом становился всё более пустым, и эту пустоту ничего не могло заполнить — попытки придушить Хемсворта, унизить его, прирезать бритвой, взять его, самому отдаться… С каждым новым разом все попытки «привести себя в чувства» становились безуспешней и теряли краски. Поначалу блеклые, после серые, сейчас же попросту пустые — только одна безвкусная оболочка.

Сегодняшнее утро отличалось от других тем, что появилась тревога. Совсем незаметно, она грызла его под левой лопаткой, что отдавало в сердце и пробуждало тошноту. Даже не смог позавтракать и… Хиддлстон стоял у окна, сжимая в руке остывшую кружку с кофе, и понимал, что именно сегодня произойдёт красивейший финал.

_— Ты фат, — раздражённо произносит нечто, нервно расхаживая за спиной Тома._

— Считаешь меня ограниченным? — бесцветным, уставшим… настоящим тоном спрашивает Хиддлстон. — Раз я таков, кто ты тогда? Лишь моё сумасшествие, которое возомнило, что может руководить мной.

_— Позволь напомнить, что это не я заставил тебя жить в комедии дель арте, а ты сам нацепил на себя маску. Маски!_

Да, сам… и он не отказывается от этого сейчас, потому что понимает, что и не видел другой жизни. Не жил по-другому, чтобы с чем-то сравнивать. Всегда маски, всегда. Бесспорно, во многих случаях это действительно спасало, и Том выходил сухим из воды, но сейчас именно эта «комедия» тянула его на дно, тянула в живую пропасть, где копошилось что-то чёрное и липкое длинными плотными лентами, как будто щупальца осьминога, что оплетало его, впивалось крючками в кожу и тянуло ещё ниже. Отвратительно. Очень отвратительно, и во рту собирался неприятный кислый привкус желчи.

Хотелось вставить два пальца в рот, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от этих всех ощущений, но Хиддлстон, непонятно зачем, подносит чашку к губам и делает глоток тошнотворно сладкого кофе, который стал настолько холодным, словно стоял день в холодильнике. Отвратительно. Вся жизнь его отвратительная.

_— Ох, да, драматизма больше, иначе я не поверю! — не переставало бесноваться нечто, которое, к счастью, не могло затронуть материальный мир._

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты верил, — потому что уже и так всё решено.

_— Правильно. Лиши себя личного раба, который вовсе не противится тому, что ты делаешь с ним. Он всё разрешает тебе. И даже не молчит, когда нужно, чтобы издавал звуки. А внешность — это же то, что тебе нравится в мужчинах!_

Хиддлстон криво улыбается и подходит к раковине, выливая тёмно-коричневую жижу и слыша далёкий вой сирены. Оставить после себя большой взрыв не получится, потому что он… это же Хоршем, не Лондон, чтобы привлечь как можно больше внимания, но он сделает всё так, чтобы забрать с собой и то, что окончательно толкнуло его за грань разумного восприятия мира. Сирена обрывается так же резко и неожиданно, как и появилась, но стоит повернуть голову в сторону окна, как Том видит несколько машин, что мелькали среди деревьев и подъезжали к дому. Значит, Эйден Гатри всё же нашёл, за что зацепиться и как «посадить» его на короткую цепь.

Поставил чашку к остальной посуде, чтобы та высыхала, как будто сможет этим же вечером снова ею воспользоваться. Жизнь — это лишь один акт, нет никаких антрактов, не существует перерывов, чтобы остановиться и подумать, осмыслить то, что сделалось, что нужно сделать, а что нужно вовсе забыть, чтобы не принесло вред. Фат? Нет, уж явно он не примерял эту роль, потому что не был ограниченным. Да каждый, кто встречал его, кто общался, не мог бы вообще в таком ключе подумать про Хиддлстона. А сам Том…

Развернувшись, Томас сталкивается лицом к лицу с нечто, которое, за столько дней существования, обрело вид. Он смотрел в собственное лицо, водил взглядом по острым скулам, тонким губам, перекрашенным в чёрный волосам, но абсолютно ярко-зелёным глазам. Ведьмовские глаза… Нечто кривит губы в недоброй ухмылке, склоняет голову к плечу и обводит его взглядом, как будто пытается найти что-то понятное для себя, словно не был одним единым с Хиддлстоном.

_— Сделай это не красиво. Сделай так, чтобы тебе стало легче._

Том ничего не говорит в ответ, ступает вперёд и проходит сквозь своё нечто, которое рассеивается и мелкой пылью опадает на пол, позволяя действовать самостоятельно. Но возможно ли провести сепарацию с тем, что является им самим? Является не каким-то сумасшествием, не внутренним голосом, не чем-то таким «возвышенным», а… это он.

Он заходит в комнату Хемсворта бесшумно, не смотрит на кровать, пусть и чувствует на себе взгляд, что следил слишком лениво и с явным трудом, и проходит к шкафу, чтобы, открыв его, взять с нижней полки глок. Прятать его в одной комнате с Крисом — сверхнаглость и заносчивость, но это был ещё один показатель того, что Хиддлстон чувствовал себя королём событий. Предохранителя вовсе нет, не нужно делать лишних движений: просто достал, нажал до конца курок и вся проблема.

Улыбка становится с нервной более хищной и сумасшедшей, и под глухой стук во входную дверь (это дольше, чем ожидал) Томас медленно, как будто готовится к броску, опускается на кровать, кладя пистолет себе на колени. Да, за ним следят, да, «выход» прошлого укола уже почти что в разгаре, и он улыбается шире, когда стук повторяется и становится громче.

— Ну вот, ты даже в состоянии овоща умудряешься портить мне жизнь, — фыркнув, Том подхватывается, сжав в руке глок, и садится на бёдра Хемсворта, который заметно напрягается. — Как? Как, Крис? За что ты появился в моей жизни? Я просто хотел получить славу, хотел быть обычным актёром.

— Ты… не можешь… быть обычным, — Кристофер едва ворочает языком, но заставляет себя выдавить эти слова. — Ты… больной.

— Прискорбно как, — со вздохом Том как-то дёрганно приставляет дуло пистолета к своему виску, с силой давит, чувствуя пульсирующую боль, которая тонула во внутренней пустоте, что разрасталась слишком быстро. — Боль-ной… Оказывается, я сам виноват в том, что не заполучил главную роль в фильме, что подсыпал тебе наркотики, что похитил, насиловал, продолжал пичкать наркотиками, превращал тебя в овоща. Конечно, только я один виноват в том, что ты родился таким золотым, харизматичным, цепляющим мужчиной, голубоглазым, с сильным телом, на которого не просто стоит член, но и царапает что-то там, за рёбрами, — свободной рукой Хиддлстон бьёт себя в левую часть груди, где так болезненно сжималось сердце, и не отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что в глазах появляется печаль. — Да чтоб тебя черти разорвали, Хемсворт! Я, блять, действительно стал испытывать к тебе чувства… Почему? Почему ты так взял и всё испортил? Почему мы не смогли познакомиться нормально? — судорожно вздохнув, Том запрокидывает голову назад, чувствуя, как пощипывает глаза, но всего лишь на секунду, чтобы вернуть взгляд на Хемсворта. — Я люблю тебя, Кристофер, и это представление — для тебя.

Эйден Гатри с явным недовольством смотрел на полицейского, что уже пятый раз тарабанил кулаком в дверь. Им не откроют, не этот человек, который, как оказалось, похитил человека и удерживает его в заточении, если, конечно же, не убил ещё. Выяснить что и как было довольно тяжело, даже ему, потому что просмотреть все камеры в округе, сопоставить время и найти брешь — дело не одного дня. Благо, хоть полиция позволила сотрудничать с ними, потому что потратил бы больше времени.

Он не рассчитывал на то, что Хемсворт остался до сих пор жив, потому что довольно много дней прошло с момента похищения. Разговор с этой Мэри оказался не особо продуктивным, но довольно весомым, что стало поводом на получение ордера и приезда к этому дому. Удобная местность, лес вокруг, далеко от домов — никто не найдёт труп, если где-то закопали здесь.

Эйден делает очередную затяжку, на что пальцы обдаёт жаром, и, потушив сигарету о подошву туфли, бросает окурок в сторону. Две полицейские машины и его собственная — много, их однозначно заметили, ещё сигнальные маячки додумались включить, пока он им не помигал. Совсем не умеют вести дела! Как их взяли на работу? Гатри закатывает глаза, когда полицейский снова стучит в дверь, прося её открыть, и переводит взгляд на начальника этих… работников.

— Нужно ломать дверь и заходить. Мы зря теряем время, Хемсворт может быть ещё жив.

— Мы не имеем права, — говорит полицейский, как будто гавкает собака, но не успевает продолжить, как раздаётся хлопок выстрела, от которого вздрагивает Гатри и поспешно идёт к дому, и через три секунды выстрел повторяется снова. — Ломайте дверь!


End file.
